


Le mage et le soldat

by MissNook



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition : Iron Bull x Novka Cadash [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Romance, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNook/pseuds/MissNook
Summary: Dorian Pavus n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'au cœur de la bibliothèque de Fort Céleste, il rencontrerait un soldat. Sous sa carapace de frivolité, Dorian cherchera les failles dans celle du jeune homme. Un secret ? Un mensonge ?Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il les aura découverts ? Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il devra affronter ses propres fantômes et le chemin qu'il s'est tracé ?





	1. Aube lettrée

Quéran s'arrêta un instant devant la fresque que Solas avait peinte quand il était encore là. Il se perdit un instant dans la beauté irréelle de l'œuvre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il avait l'impression de se perdre dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de souvenirs. Il arracha enfin ses yeux à la peinture et gravit l'escalier menant à la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte et la lumière de sa bougie éclaira les premiers volumes sur les étagères. Il s'arrêta net. Il y avait une autre lumière qui venait d'un petit renfoncement sur la gauche. Il hésita à repartir. Après tout, il n'avait jamais demandé l'autorisation de venir au milieu de la nuit et même si personne ne le lui avait interdit, il se sentait soudain étranger à ce lieu.

Chassant ses idées négatives, il avança en faisant un peu de bruit afin de ne pas surprendre l'autre personne. Il décida d'aller la saluer. Il arriva devant le renfoncement et s'arrêta. Un homme était assis dans un fauteuil dans une pose détendue. Il leva les yeux de son ouvrage, légèrement surpris.

"Eh bien, en voilà une surprise..." dit-il en levant un sourcil intrigué.

Il se leva dans un mouvement fluide, posa son livre sur un bord d'étagère, s'avança d'un pas légèrement dansant et approcha son visage de celui de Quéran, les yeux braqués dans les siens.

"B-Bonjour...", balbutia Quéran surpris par l'attitude familière de l'étranger. "… Monsieur. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux repartir."

"Oh mais non, voyons ! Restez ! Je suis ravi d'avoir de la compagnie ! Si tôt le matin, c'est tellement rare ! "

Quéran sourit en entendant le ton grandiloquent de l'homme.

"Merci ! Je m'appelle Quéran Storn, enchanté de vous rencontrer !"

"Dorian Pavus, moi de même ! Si je puis me permettre, que faites-vous ici ?"

"Oh, je venais juste lire un peu."

"À cette heure de la nuit ? Un cauchemar peut-être ?"

"Eh bien...Non... C'est juste que je suis plutôt matinal et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps le reste de la journée, avec l'entraînement..."

"Ainsi donc, vous êtes un soldat..." demanda Dorian en jetant un regard appréciateur au physique svelte mais musclé de son interlocuteur. "… Je comprends mieux..."

Quéran s'écarta un peu surpris et crut voir une lueur sarcastique dans le regard de Dorian. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos et retourna s'asseoir immédiatement. Quéran sentit qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se demanda s'il avait manqué de respect à Dorian... À vrai dire, il ne connaissait pas bien comment fonctionnaient les conventions sociales d'un lieu comme Fort Céleste. Il ne savait pas non plus comment reprendre la conversation. Il observa Dorian en catimini tout en faisant mine de chercher un livre. À la lueur de la bougie, il voyait les cernes sous les yeux de l'homme. Il semblait bien fatigué. Il déchiffra rapidement le titre du livre qu'il lisait "Magisterium et histoires : chronologie partielle – vol. 8". Voilà un sujet de conversation.

"Vous vous intéressez à l'histoire tévintide ou vous effectuez des recherches ?" demanda Quéran.

Dorian leva les yeux de son livre et lui fit un sourire amusé.

"Eh bien, les deux. Voyez-vous, beaucoup pensent que Coryphéus était un être à part... Mais rien ne nous dit que ce soit le cas. Peut-être y a-t-il d'autres Magisters qui pourraient refaire surface..."

"Oh... Je vois. Il vaut mieux être prévoyant. Ça me rassure de voir que des gens comme vous prennent des initiatives pour éviter que les erreurs se reproduisent."

"Des gens comme moi ?" demanda Dorian avec une lueur mi-menaçante, mi-amusée dans le regard.

"Eh bien, vous avez l'air d'un érudit et d'une personne importante... Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé... Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire de conclusions aussi hâtives... Mon capitaine me dit souvent que je me fie trop à la première impression... désolé..."

Dorian observa l'homme avec plus d'attention. Il semblait plutôt jeune et timide. Le type inexpérimenté qui prend ce que lui disent ses aînés pour argent comptant mais qui fait aussi preuve d'une intrépidité propre à sa jeunesse. Il sourit, ça lui rappelait lui-même quand il était plus jeune. Il avait cru tant de fables sur Tévinter qu'il pourrait en écrire une encyclopédie complète, si cela n'avait pas déjà été fait ! Quéran, gêné par le silence et l'examen attentif de Dorian, essayait de trouver autre chose à dire.

"Hmmm... Ser Pavus-"

"Appelez-moi Dorian !"

"Dorian. Je ne suis pas le plus rapide en lecture, mais, si vous le souhaitez, est-ce que je pourrais vous aider dans vos recherches ?"

Dorian fut pris au dépourvu. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui proposait de l'aide de manière aussi directe !

"Vous pensez pouvoir m'être utile ?"

"Eh bien, si vous me dites quoi chercher, je peux lire et noter les informations que vous désirez."

"Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?"

Quéran eut l'air gêné et pinça ses lèvres un instant.

"Je-J'ai eu l'impression que vous étiez fatigué et je voulais me faire pardonner car je crains de vous avoir offensé toute à l'heure..."

Dorian se mit à rire.

"Offensé ?! Ah ah ah ! Mais voyons, il en faut bien plus que cela pour m'offenser ! Alors qu'à l'inverse, je suis sûr de pouvoir vous faire offense très rapidement..." reprit -il d'un ton séducteur.

Il sourit en voyant Quéran encore plus gêné que précédemment et se dit que cela pourrait être une distraction très agréable durant ses recherches ! Après tout, depuis un mois, il ne se passait presque rien d'intéressant ! Novka était occupée entre ses devoirs d'Inquisitrice et sa famille, et n'avait pas eu de temps à lui consacrer. Aniva et Cullen passaient leurs journées collés l'un à l'autre, Blackwall faisait la tête comme à son habitude et Sera avait rencontré une femme Qunari et la poursuivait de ses avances dans tout le Fort ! Quant à Dagna, dès qu'il allait la voir, il se retrouvait à faire des expériences étranges et elle avait presque réussit à lui brûler la moustache la dernière fois ! Il n'était pas retourné la voir depuis. Avec tout ça, il ne restait pas grand monde avec qui s'amuser... Si au moins Varric était là...

"Mais si vous voulez m'aider, j'accepte volontiers !" s'exclama Dorian en ouvrant les bras.

Quéran lui fit un grand sourire puis eut l'air de réfléchir un instant.

"Par contre je ne pourrai passer que le matin et en milieu d'après-midi quand je ne serai pas en mission."

Dorian se demanda si c'était une manière de lui dire qu'il allait l'aider mais pas trop... mais ne fit pas de remarque. Il expliqua rapidement à Quéran ce qu'il devait chercher puis ils se mirent à lire en silence. Dorian était dans son fauteuil et Quéran debout. Il profita de cet avantage pour observer un peu plus le jeune homme. Il était bien taillé... Il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver sur les fesses du soldat, bien formées et musclées. Décidément, les combattants étaient bien bâtis !

 


	2. Recherches

Dorian regarda Quéran partir avec un petit soupir déçu. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était dépêché de s'en aller et son air nerveux en fermant la porte lui faisait penser qu'il n'allait pas revenir de si tôt. Il s'étira et décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il rejoignit ses quartiers à pas lents et s'étendit immédiatement sur son lit avec soulagement. Les recherches le vidaient. Il laissa son esprit encore en ébullition revenir à un état plus calme et chantonna dans sa tête une musique douce qui le suivait depuis qu'il était enfant. Elle lui permettait toujours de se détendre. Il ferma les yeux, les notes s'évanouissant alors que sa conscience s'effilochait sous la pression du sommeil.

Il se leva pour le déjeuner. Il vit un mot de Novka sous sa porte qui l'invitait à manger avec elle. Il sourit, prit un bain et se rendit à la taverne. Depuis qu'Arvag était là, c'était leur lieu de repas lorsqu'ils voulaient être tranquilles. Ils discutèrent avec grand entrain ! Peu après, Novka dut le laisser et partit en lui disant de ne pas trop s'épuiser à la tâche. Dorian regarda le fond de son verre en se rappelant que Quéran l'avait remarqué aussi. Il quitta la table peu après et retourna à la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta surpris devant son fauteuil. Quéran était debout juste à côté et lisait un livre en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait très concentré. Dorian sourit et passa derrière lui discrètement. Voyant que Quéran ne le remarquait pas, il recommença mais cette fois en lui frôlant les fesses de sa main. Le soldat sursauta et regarda Dorian avec étonnement.

"Pardon Quéran, je voudrais accéder à mon fauteuil, si vous le voulez bien."

En vérité, il pouvait l'atteindre sans souci, mais il sourit en voyant Quéran s'excuser et s'écarter pour lui laisser plus de place. Il s'assit avec son livre et observa son apprenti-chercheur. Il portait une tunique à manches courtes, contrairement à celle du matin. Il pouvait voir ses bras musclés et fins qui portaient des marques d'ecchymoses et de fines coupures. Il se sentit une fois de plus heureux d'avoir eu des dons de magie, il n'aurait pas aimé voir son propre corps marqué de la sorte. Malgré tout, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable à regarder... Quéran, sentant son regard, se tourna vers lui.

"Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, Dorian ?"

"Oui. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas gênant, tous ces muscles au service de la lecture d'ouvrages insipides..."

"Mais pourtant vous êtes vous-même musclé !"

"Vous trouvez ? Je suis plutôt du genre mollasson en comparaison à vous. J'aime la bonne chair, voyez-vous. Alors que vous semblez n'être fait que de muscles..."

"Mes muscles me servent peut-être à me battre et à d'autres activités physiques, mais je ne veux pas laisser mon cerveau s'empâter. Il a aussi besoin de s'entraîner !"

"D'autres activités physiques ?... Comme par exemple ?" demanda Dorian avec une lueur coquine dans le regard.

"Eh bien, j'aide les filles des cuisines à porter les livraisons certains matins. Mais si vous avez besoin de moi ici, je viendrai vous voir en priorité !"

Dorian resta estomaqué devant l'innocence de Quéran ! Il n'avait pas du tout compris l'allusion et en plus il lui proposait de faire passer ses désirs devant ceux des autres. Soudain, Quéran le regarda la bouche légèrement bée, rougit violemment et plongea littéralement la tête dans son livre. Dorian rit doucement. Finalement il était sensible aux doubles-sens, juste pas très habitué apparemment. Cela devenait follement amusant de l'avoir à ses côtés !

Quéran dut malheureusement repartir bien vite dans l'après-midi mais promis de revenir le lendemain. Ainsi les jours passèrent puis les semaines et les mois. Quéran ne manquait jamais un rendez-vous et ils passaient de bons moments ensemble. Les recherches avançaient mais relativement lentement vu le peu d'ouvrages spécialisés auxquels ils avaient accès. Dorian ne s'était pas laissé déstabiliser et avait lancé d'autres recherches parallèles sur les Enclins et les événements historiques liés qui pourraient les guider plus avant. Il y avait toujours de quoi faire ! Novka et Joséphine faisaient de leur mieux pour lui trouver les livres qu'il demandait mais cela prenait du temps.

Dorian était bien content de son apprenti-chercheur. Il trouvait follement distrayant de l'avoir à ses côtés et Quéran s'était avéré être un jeune homme cultivé et avide d'apprendre ! Le soir était tombé depuis un moment alors qu'il repensait à leurs dernières discussions sur la famille de Quéran. Ses parents étaient des commerçants, plutôt modestes d'après ce qu'il avait compris, mais des gens chaleureux. Il avait étudié chez le châtelain local jusqu'à ses 22 ans puis avait rejoint une milice des environs avant de finir par venir grossir les rangs de l'Inquisition. Il voulait aider, autant qu'il le pouvait, à rétablir l'ordre.

Dorian consulta pour la sixième fois la même page. Il avait eu une grosse journée et semblait ne pas réussir à se calmer. Il se demandait si sa place était réellement ici maintenant que Coryphéus avait été vaincu, mais être entouré de ses amis, surtout Novka et Quéran, était très important. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer ! Il sentit la fatigue lui embrouiller l'esprit et se résigna à aller se coucher. Il se leva mais la tête lui tourna.

"Kaffas", murmura-t-il en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil. "Je crois que j'ai mal senti mes limites..."

Les pages de son livre se mirent soudain à tourner comme emportées par un vent violent ! Dorian se tendit. Le papier s'immobilisa d'un coup sur une illustration du symbole héraldique de Tévinter qui sembla lui sauter aux yeux ! Le dragon et le serpent s'élevèrent hors de leur prison de papier et s'enroulèrent autour de lui ! Le souffle brûlant du monstre s'abattit sur son visage alors que son torse était compressé par les anneaux reptiliens ! Il sentit la pression de l'arrogance et de la recherche de contrôle s'immiscer dans chaque centimètre de son corps. Il hurla de souffrance ! Soudain, il sursauta et se réveilla ! L'aube n'était pas encore levée, sa bougie était éteinte et personne ne semblait présent dans la bibliothèque. Cela le rassura, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le voit dans un pareil état. Il se redressa soudain. Sur lui, une couverture était étendue et le livre qu'il avait en main avant de s'endormir était posé bien à plat sur une étagère à portée de main. Il sourit. Ça ressemblait bien à quelque chose que Quéran ferait. Il se leva doucement pour retourner à sa chambre quand il aperçut un plateau sur le sol. Une choppe d'eau, du pain, du fromage et quelques fruits étaient disposés dessus. Il sentit son ventre gargouiller. Décidément, son apprenti-chercheur pensait à tout ! Il prit le plateau et retourna dans ses quartiers. Il mangea et s'endormit avec reconnaissance.

Il s'éveilla en début d'après-midi. Il fit quelques ablutions puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Chaque jour il changeait d'itinéraire pour s'y rendre. C'était une ancienne habitude pour éviter les complotistes de la Cour. Aujourd'hui, il passait par les remparts, c'était une marche assez longue mais il pouvait aller embêter Cullen s'il en avait la soudaine aspiration. Qui plus est, il tombait parfois sur Bull, totalement nu, dans la chambre au-dessus de la taverne lorsque Novka et lui se disputaient, ce qui arrivait régulièrement. C'était toujours une vision qui lui donnait de l'aplomb pour la journée !

Alors qu'il ressortait de la chambre sans y avoir croisé de grand homme cornu, il s'arrêta net. Des hommes s'entraînaient en contrebas et parmi eux, Quéran. Il était en train de lutter avec un autre soldat bien plus costaud que lui. Dorian admira le torse nu, les muscles saillants et la peau brillante de sueur sous le soleil. Il sentit un peu de chaleur lui monter aux joues. Le regard de Quéran semblait tellement bestial, primitif alors qu'il esquivait avec agilité les attaques de son assaillant ! Il réussit à lui faire une clé de bras et l'autre tomba au sol et tapa deux fois la terre. Quéran le lâcha, ils reprirent positions et recommencèrent. Fasciné par l'échange, Dorian n'entendit pas Cullen arriver à côté de lui.

"J'imagine que vous ne regardez pas ce combat pour le sport..." dit le commandant d'un ton sarcastique.

"En effet, je préfère regarder les muscles saillants et la bestialité de ces deux hommes. Quel bel exemple de la primitivité de l'humain que d'assister à un tel combat ! À vrai dire, je me demandais si le jeune n'allait pas se faire écraser par la brute en face de lui."

"Pour ça, ne vous en faites pas. Quéran s'est déjà fait remarqué de bien des manières depuis son arrivée et surtout par sa capacité d'apprentissage hors du commun... Mais je pensais que vous aviez meilleure mémoire, à vrai dire."

"Meilleure que certains oui, mais quel est le rapport ?"

"Eh bien, Quéran vient vous aider à vos recherches et vous ne vous rappelez même pas son prénom ?"

"Oh... Ainsi vous saviez."

"Il était tellement content de pouvoir vous aider qu'il en a parlé à tout le monde ! Vous auriez dû le voir balbutier quand on lui a appris que vous aviez participé au combat contre Coryphéus."

Dorian fronça les sourcils. Il n'en avait pas parlé au jeune homme et ça l'embêtait qu'on l'ai fait à sa place... C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu mettre en avant ses faits d'armes, sa renommée. En général ça ne le dérangeait pas de se vanter, mais avec le temps c'était un peu lassant tous ses regards posés sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on attendait de lui qu'il fasse des miracles ! La venue de Quéran avait été rafraîchissante. Mais depuis combien de temps savait-il qui il était ?

"Je suis triste d'avoir raté ça ! Ses balbutiements sont tellement adorables !" dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. "Quand était-ce ?"

"Ce matin..." répondit Cullen avec un regard interrogatif qui montrait qu'il n'était pas dupe. "Si ça peut vous rassurer, le premier jour, il m'a interpellé comme si j'étais un simple soldat pour aider à calmer un cheval emballé et il n'a pas changé son attitude envers moi depuis qu'il a compris que j'étais le commandant."

"Comme si vous étiez un simple soldat ? Vous aviez laissé tomber l'uniforme ?"

Cullen tripota son épée nerveusement.

"Oooh, je vois ! Aniva est toujours à la recherche de nouvelles sensations ? La paille cette fois-ci peut-être ?"

Cullen détourna le regard. Soudain Aniva arriva en courant dans l'escalier et se jeta dans ses bras ! Les doigts de la jeune femme cherchèrent les interstices de l'armure de son homme alors que Cullen, oublieux un instant de leur entourage l'attirait contre lui et l'embrassait fougueusement. Ils se détachèrent après un moment, les yeux brillants et le souffle court.

"Mon amour, j'étais en train de discuter", gronda-t-il sans grande conviction.

"J'ai tout entendu, mon chéri ! Et ce n'était pas très important. Pour vous répondre, Dorian, ce n'était pas que la paille qui m'intéressait, mais c'était amusant ! Maintenant, si vous permettez, je dois vous l'emprunter immédiatement !"

Elle attira Cullen derrière elle. Dorian leva un sourcil offensé pour la forme mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quelques instants après. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau en contrebas, il fut attristé de voir que les combattants avaient changé. Il n'apercevait plus Quéran. Il soupira et reprit son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

 

 


	3. Jusqu'où

Dorian attendit Quéran avec une impatience grandissante. Il se demandait si son attitude ne changerait pas maintenant qu'il connaissait son implication dans le combat contre Coryphéus. Il soupira et se leva. Il n'arrivait pas à lire. Il se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde et regarda la fresque en contrebas. Une plume noire se posa sur son épaule. Une main apparut, rapide et s'en saisit. Dorian se tourna, surpris, pour faire face à Quéran.

"Vous allez bien, Dorian ?" demanda Quéran en faisant tourner la plume entre ses doigts.

"Bien sûr ! Mais j'ai été terriblement déçu de ne pas vous voir ce matin !"

"Oh ! Je... Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller... Je-Je..."

"Moi qui pensais que le repas avait été laissé par un admirateur secret ! Mais c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim en vous réveillant, vous aviez l'air si pâle..."

"Et la couverture ?"

"J'avais peur que vous attrapiez froid..."

"À vrai dire, j'ai une sainte horreur des couvertures ! J'ai toujours l'impression d'étouffer comme dans un four ! C'est pour ça que je dors dans le plus simple apparat", dit-il avec une voix teintée de sensualité.

Quéran se raidit et l'observa un instant. Il lui tourna soudain le dos.

"Quéran ?"

"…"

"Quéran ?" appela-t-il à nouveau avec une certaine inquiétude.

"Je... suis désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien..."

Dorian le contourna et lui fit face. Le jeune homme était très pâle. Une fine pellicule de transpiration baignait le haut de son front.

"Par les saintes culottes d'Andrasté, vous avez une mine affreuse tout à coup !"

Quéran chancela soudain. Dorian le rattrapa et le maintint contre lui. Quéran respirait avec difficulté.

"J'ai besoin d'aide !" hurla Dorian.

Seul le bruit des oiseaux lui répondit.

"Kaffas... Quéran ! Quéran ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?!"

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir le jeune homme debout. Il l'attira vers son fauteuil. Soudain, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière sur le siège, emportant Quéran.

"Quéran... Vous n'avez rien ?"

"Dorian... Je suis désolé, j'ai été stupide..."

Dorian poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il était conscient.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il en écartant une mèche du visage du soldat.

"J'ai voulu prouver... que... que je pouvais..."

Il rougit soudain.

"Que vous pouviez quoi ?"

"… que je pouvais boire aussi bien que n'importe qui..."

Dorian écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis se mit à rire. Alors ce n'était que ça ! Quéran était ivre ! Il voulut répondre quand la main de Quéran s'abattit avec force sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se tortilla jusqu'à être allongé tout contre lui dans le fauteuil.

"Euh... Quéran ?"

"Mmmmn, c'est tellement doux..."

Quéran logea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et s'endormit tout à coup. Dorian le regarda avec étonnement. Il était lourd... Mais ce n'était pas si désagréable. Et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage endormi. Il posa sa main sur le bras dénudé de l'homme. Il sentit le corps légèrement tremblant et chaud, les muscles puissants. Il était rassuré. Son attitude n'avait aucunement changé envers lui. Il était toujours un peu timide et hésitant, mais apparemment aussi un peu égoïste lorsqu'il avait bu...

"Quéran !"

Dorian releva la tête. Le soldat qu'il avait vu s'entraîner avec Quéran un peu plus tôt était là à les regarder avec un air furieux. Il s'approcha et attrapa le bras de Quéran puis le tira vers lui. Quéran s'éveilla en sursaut et le regarda avec des yeux un peu perdus.

"Stif ?"

"Quéran, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"

Quéran regarda autour de lui, avisa Dorian et sa propre jambe qui reposait encore sur les genoux du mage. Il rougit et se redressa.

"Oh... désolé Dorian... Je..."

Stif s'inclina devant Dorian.

"Ser Pavus, veuillez l'excuser, cette recrue ne tient pas bien l'alcool. S'il vous a attiré des ennuis ou quoi que ce soit..."

"À vrai dire, c'est mon apprenti."

"Votre apprenti ?!" demanda Stif en se redressant, son regard ahuri passant du mage à Quéran.

"Apprenti-chercheur pour être exact !"

"Apprenti-chercheur ? Je croyais que c'était une blague ! Je ne vois pas ce que Quéran pourrait vous-"

"Dorian !" interrompit Quéran. "Désolé pour mon attitude. Vraiment... Stif, tu viens?"

Quéran attrapa le bras de son camarade et le tira derrière lui. Il chancelait un peu à chaque pas. Stif finit par le rattraper avant qu'ils atteignent l'escalier et le prit par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber. Dorian s'était levé et les regardait partir avec un sourire amusé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé ! En tout cas, il devrait éviter de payer un coup à boire à Quéran... sauf s'il voulait se trouver à nouveau écrasé par le corps svelte et musculeux de son apprenti...

Le lendemain matin, Dorian leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour voir Quéran, essoufflé, devant lui. Dorian sourit et lui tendit un livre sans rien dire. Quéran sembla soulagé et saisit l'ouvrage. Les doigts de Dorian frôlèrent ceux du soldat. Quéran baissa les yeux, gêné. Cela amusa une fois de plus le mage. Il attendit quelques instants puis posa un regard très sérieux sur le soldat. Quéran s'en rendit compte et se tourna vers lui.

"Vous devriez prendre vos responsabilités", indiqua Dorian avec un ton indigné.

"À-À quel sujet ?"

"Hier, vous vous êtes comporté avec une telle désinvolture ! J'en suis choqué !"

"Désolé... ... Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?"

"Venez ici."

Quéran posa le livre et s'approcha.

"Plus près."

Dorian lui saisit le bras et le fit tomber contre lui. Quéran gigota un peu puis se calma. Dorian le regarda avec amusement. Il l'aurait pensé plus combatif !

"Parfait !" dit-il en ouvrant à nouveau son livre.

"Dorian..."

"J'avais un peu froid, mais maintenant tout va bien."

Il fit mine de se replonger dans son livre mais le regard de Quéran posé sur lui, son corps contre le sien, l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

"Euh... Dorian ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps..." murmura-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement grave.

Dorian écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Ainsi le soldat avait des désirs qu'il avait ignorés jusqu'ici ? Il l'observa. Quéran le fixait. Il le sentit soudain trembler et bénit son teint mate de tévintar qui lui permettait de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui... Je sais bien que je suis un soldat, mais garder cette position plus longtemps... Je ne veux pas vous écraser."

Dorian se rendit compte que Quéran avait maintenu presque tout son poids sur son bras droit pour ne pas trop s'appuyer sur lui. C'était donc ça qu'il voulait dire ! Il rit intérieurement en se rendant aussi compte que le jeune homme n'avait sans doute aucune attirance pour lui. Il ne devait même pas se rendre compte à quel point il désirait son corps. Pourtant, il avait envie de jouer avec lui.

"Laissez-vous aller..." dit-il d'un ton suave.

"Mais..."

"Faites ce que je vous dis."

Quéran relâcha doucement sa position, son corps se pressant contre celui de Dorian. Le mage amena sa main sur le cou de son apprenti. Il sentit la peau chaude, le cœur battant, la respiration qui se faisait plus vive. Il le fixa, droit dans les yeux et avança doucement son visage vers le sien. Quéran écarquilla les yeux en rougissant. Dorian avait eu l'intention de s'arrêter là, mais il perdit le contrôle ! Ses lèvres se précipitèrent sur celles du soldat ! Quéran en eut le souffle coupé. Le baiser n'était pas très tendre mais il ne s'écarta pas. Son esprit était totalement embrumé par les sensations, le goût légèrement alcoolisé et l'odeur de Dorian.

"S-Stop !"

Quéran se redressa et s'éloigna de Dorian rapidement.

"Je ne vous pensais pas si timide. Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'apprécier notre échange" dit Dorian avec un sourire narquois en s'essuyant la lèvre.

"Je... Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis..."

Dorian le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement, le jeune homme avait vraiment l'air désespéré. Il se leva et lui attrapa le poignet.

"Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

La cloche d'entraînement sonna. Quéran s'excusa rapidement et s'en fut, laissant Dorian avec ses questions.

 


	4. Absence

Quéran ne revint pas le voir au début d'après-midi, comme à son habitude. Ni le lendemain et pas même le jour suivant. Dorian restait stoïque face à tout cela. Il savait bien qu'il était allé trop loin, mais il avait pensé que cela n'empêcherait pas Quéran de revenir le voir. Il avait après tout un tel sens des responsabilités !

En tout cas, Dorian s'ennuyait ferme. Ses recherches semblaient avoir perdu beaucoup d'attrait. Il décida d'aller se balader un peu dans le hall pour écouter les rumeurs des nobles et prendre un bon repas. Il descendit dans la rotonde et soudain la porte vers l'extérieur s'ouvrit. Cullen entra et s'arrêta net en le voyant. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Cela donna encore plus envie à Dorian de l'embêter !

"Ah ! Enfin une vision qui me transporte ! Dommage que vous ne laissiez pas tomber l'uniforme, commandant..."

"Pas de ça aujourd'hui, Dorian... Ce n'est pas le moment !"

"Je le vois bien, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas résisté !"

"Vous êtes parfois un parfait... !"

Cullen s'arrêta, les yeux furieux puis fit quelques pas de côté comme pour se glisser vers la porte du hall mais s'arrêta. Il fronça les sourcils et repartit vers son bureau.

"Vous partez déjà ? Je vous pensais plus courageux..."

"Écoutez, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous décoiffe, vous feriez mieux de-"

Novka entra soudain par la porte menant au hall. Elle portait Arvag dans ses bras.

"Vous savez qu'on vous entend hurler depuis le hall ?" gronda-t-elle.

"Inquisitrice... pardonnez-moi..." murmura Cullen avec un regard meurtrier pour Dorian.

Novka l'observa un instant.

"Ça va aller, Cullen. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien."

"… Je sais... Je sais... Mais je ne supporte pas cette attente..."

"Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'ils tomberaient sur des templiers rouges en vadrouille... Nous recevrons bientôt des nouvelles. Mais ne vous en faites pas trop, elle est avec le capitaine Stif et son équipe. Ce sont des sacrés hommes ! L'un de nos plus fins régiments !"

Dorian sentit sa gorge se serrer.

"Stif ?"

Novka se tourna vers Dorian.

"Oui, un grand bonhomme, musclé. C'est votre type ?"

"Il serait plutôt intéressé par un homme plus jeune et svelte de ce que j'ai compris", murmura Cullen avec un regard en coin.

"Un gars de l'équipe de Stif ?"

"Oui, Quéran. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré. C'est lui qui a protégé Arvag quand il s'est perdu."

"Ah oui ! Je vois qui c'est. C'est vraiment un homme adorable et il a une voix magnifique. Il a chanté une vieille chanson féreldienne à mon p'tit cornu. Il était aux anges !"

Cullen toisa Dorian puis se départit de son air furieux.

"Aniva et GrosPiaf ont trouvé une piste de lyrium rouge", expliqua-t-il. "On a pensé à un entrepôt abandonné, mais c'était bien plus ! Par sécurité, l'équipe de Stif les a rejoints avant qu'ils investiguent plus avant. On a eu les dernières nouvelles il y a quelques jours, ils avaient découvert un groupe de templiers rouges. Les renforts sont arrivés aujourd'hui, ils nous enverront des nouvelles dans la journée."

Léliana arriva discrètement derrière eux.

"Justement, j'ai des nouvelles. Aniva va bien, commandant. Elle a été légèrement blessée mais rien de grave. Quant à Quéran, il a pris un mauvais coup, mais il devrait s'en sortir. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage d'après le rapport. Le capitaine Stif l'a nommé son lieutenant."

"Quand arriveront-ils ?" demanda Cullen.

"Après-demain vers midi."

"Merci, Léliana", dit Novka.

Léliana remonta et Cullen repartit vers son bureau. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Aniva allait bien mais était blessée. Il voulait tellement la voir tout de suite ! La serrer dans ses bras !

Dorian haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers le hall. Novka l'attrapa par le poignet et lui tendit Arvag. Il soupira et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Le petit Qunari-nain se tortilla un peu avant de se mettre tout contre son torse. Il suça son pouce en grommelant dans son sommeil.

"Bien. Comme ça vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper !"

"M'échapper ? Voyons, je suis un homme de principe, je ne m'enfuis que devant un combat que je vais perdre !"

Elle sourit.

"Vous l'aimez."

Dorian leva les yeux au ciel puis caressa la joue bouffie du petit.

"Mais bien sûr ! Qui pourrait résister à cette bouille bleutée ?"

"Pas Arvag... Quéran."

"Je vous croyais plus perspicace. Il m'empêche de m'ennuyer, voilà tout."

"Et il vous manque."

"Bien sûr ! Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Je m'ennuie parce que j'ai trop pris l'habitude de l'embêter. Mais après quelques semaines, il n'y paraîtra plus."

"Tant mieux alors. Après tout, on ne sait pas s'il va revenir en vie et je ne supporterais pas de vous voir attristé."

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça..."

Novka le fixa. Il resta le plus stoïque possible mais elle n'était pas dupe. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis après tout !

"Voilà... C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Vous avez peur de vous engager !"

"De m'engager ? Mais dans quoi ?"

"Dans une relation !"

"Mais nous ne sommes pas dans une relation. Quéran n'a pas le même genre de penchant que moi après tout."

"Vraiment ? Pourtant il semble tellement heureux chaque après-midi sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Si j'avais su avant que c'était pour venir vous retrouver..."

Arvag s'agita et ouvrit grand les yeux. Novka tendit les bras vers lui et il s'y lova. Elle lui couvrit le front de petits baisers avant de se redresser vers Dorian.

"Si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne réussirez jamais. Mais oui, cela veut dire faire face à un échec possible..."

Elle le fixa à nouveau. Il avait l'air de rejeter tout ce qu'elle disait d'un bloc. Elle soupira.

"Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Dorian, ne l'oubliez pas."

Elle s'éloigna vers le hall mais s'arrêta.

"Vous aviez faim, non ?... Venez."

 

 


	5. De retour

Le surlendemain, Dorian avança dans la cour. Il y avait déjà un petit attroupement. Cullen était allé au devant de la troupe et arrivait avec eux par la porte. Il tenait Aniva, ravie, contre lui. On pouvait voir que son bras était bandé et maintenu par une attelle. Dorian chercha Quéran du regard. Il avait déjà vu Stif un peu plus loin qui marchait à côté d'une charrette. Cullen lui fit un signe en montrant le chariot. Dorian s'approcha. Allongé à l'intérieur, il y avait Quéran. Il avait le torse enroulé de bandes de tissus mais il souriait. Son sourire s'agrandit en apercevant Dorian.

"Dorian !"

"Ser Pavus..." corrigea Stif.

"Je suis content de vous voir, Dorian !"

"Moi aussi ! Je commençais à me demander si vous étiez un homme d'honneur !"

Quéran sourit davantage.

"Désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit pour notre départ. Je n'y manquerai pas la prochaine fois ! Mais je vais pouvoir vous aider bien plus, le temps que je me remette !"

"Hey Quéran, tu ferais mieux de te reposer !" répliqua Stif.

"Oui, oui. Promis, je ferai attention."

Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de Stif qui soupira. Les soigneurs vinrent le chercher. Il fit de petits coucous à Dorian alors qu'ils l'emmenaient, escortés de Stif.

"Eh bien... Il m'a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier", remarqua Novka qui s'était discrètement approchée.

"Hmmmm."

"Vous pourriez lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie."

"Bien sûr !" répondit-il avec sarcasme. "Moi, au milieu d'hommes ensanglantés et à l'hygiène douteuse... Vraiment, des fois ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens..."

"Si vous le dites... Un éclaireur viendra vous voir à l'aube pour vous donner des nouvelles. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à vous déplacer."

Dorian ne répondit rien. Il se détourna d'elle et repartit vers la bibliothèque. Novka soupira. Quand est-ce qu'il allait apprendre à être sincère dans ses sentiments ? Elle n'avait jamais connu qui que ce soit avec une telle carapace ! Elle comprenait à quel point il avait pu souffrir par le passé, allant de traîtrise en traîtrise, perdant ses références, ses modèles, l'un après l'autre : son père puis Alexius. Il n'arrivait plus à faire confiance comme avant, surtout en amour. Elle espérait que Quéran aurait la force de passer outre sa froideur désinvolte et de lui réapprendre à aimer.

Le lendemain matin, Dorian releva les yeux de son ouvrage pour voir l'éclaireur qui attendait en silence devant lui. L'homme était doué, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

"Il va bien, il voulait venir vous voir mais les soigneurs lui ont demandé de ne pas encore se lever. Peut-être demain."

L'homme salua et disparut comme il était venu. Dorian soupira et laissa tomber son livre. Les paroles de Novka tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment lâche ? Est-ce qu'il ne rejetait pas Quéran sans le vouloir parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'ils soient dans une vraie relation ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une vraie relation après tout ? Pourquoi ne pas en rester à un amusement réciproque ? Et si Quéran le souhaitait, ils pourraient continuer à s'embrasser, voire s'amuser encore davantage... Une relation tout à fait acceptable !

Quéran ne vint pas le lendemain. L'éclaireur lui donna encore des nouvelles. Le jour suivant, non plus... Dorian regardait par la fenêtre dans l'après-midi quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il faillit sursauter mais se contint.

"Vous avez l'air perturbé", dit Aniva avec un sourire doux.

"Ah, Aniva, comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien ! J'ai eu de la chance que Quéran arrive à temps ! Il m'a protégée jusqu'à ce que les autres nous rejoignent, c'est comme ça qu'il a été blessé."

Ils regardèrent le paysage en silence.

"Vous vouliez me voir pour une raison particulière ?"

"Oh euh... oui..."

Il fut étonné par son air hésitant. C'était rare de la voir comme ça.

"Voilà... Mmmmh. En fait je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me donner quelques conseils."

"À quel sujet ?"

Elle regarda autour d'eux puis s'approcha.

"Au sujet du sexe..." murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit.

"Bien entendu, mais à une condition."

"Laquelle ?"

"Que vous me racontiez l'histoire de l'écurie !"

"Oh... D'accord !" dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Et votre question ?"

"Eh bien... Il paraît que l'on peut..." Elle baissa la voix. "Lécher le sexe d'un homme pour lui donner du plaisir..."

"Oui."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une technique ou des choses à savoir pour que ce soit agréable ?"

Dorian sourit davantage.

"Cullen refuse de vous toucher depuis que vous êtes blessée ?"

Elle rougit furieusement.

"Bien, bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais vous expliquer les bases, mais le principal c'est de pratiquer et d'être à l'écoute de ce qu'il souhaite. Chacun a ses propres préférences."

Elle hocha la tête puis ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes sur comment s'y prendre. Aniva écoutait avec attention tout ce qu'il lui disait. Puis elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sourit quand il apprit que Blackwall était arrivé dans l'écurie alors qu'ils étaient en pleine action et comment elle avait utilisé ses techniques de furtivité pour s'enfuir, laissant Cullen dans son plus simple apparat pour gérer la situation. Ils rigolèrent un moment et elle dut attendre que son fou rire se calme avant de repartir vers le bureau de Cullen. Elle s'arrêta dans l'escalier de la rotonde. Il y avait une odeur de menthe et d'anis dans l'air, deux des plantes qu'utilisaient les soigneurs. Elle se demanda si Quéran était venu... Elle rougit... Si ça se trouve, il avait entendu la conversation ! Après un instant de panique infantile, elle reprit ses esprits et haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle ne pouvait rien y faire même si c'était le cas et ça pourrait toujours servir au soldat, si jamais sa relation avec Dorian évoluait. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et fila jusqu'au bureau. Cullen avait bien besoin de se détendre !

 


	6. Déception

Dorian avisa le livre qu'il cherchait, en haut de la bibliothèque. Il l'attrapa en rouspétant sur les logiques de rangement puis se mit à chercher la page qui l'intéressait. Il tourna la tête, sentant qu'on l'observait. Quéran était là, appuyé négligemment contre l'étagère. Dorian se doutait que c'était plutôt par faiblesse que pour se donner un style. Il s'approcha.

"Quéran... Comment allez-vous ?"

"Ça va", répondit-il avec un sourire.

"Asseyez-vous."

Quéran obéit avec reconnaissance. Dorian resta debout devant lui. Le soldat l'observa un instant de ses beaux yeux noirs.

"Vous avez remarqué que j'étais troublé la dernière fois... Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?" demanda-t-il.

Dorian fut surpris par l'air totalement sérieux du jeune homme.

"Bien sûr..."

"Vous avez combattu des hommes et des femmes, des gens qui travaillaient avec Coryphéus. Mais... est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà dit que... finalement, c'était juste un concours de circonstances que vous soyez de ce côté et eux de l'autre ? Qu'ils étaient comme vous ?"

"Personne n'est comme moi ! Je suis unique, c'est tout ce qui fait mon charme !"

"Dorian..." soupira Quéran.

"Désolé. Hmmm. J'avoue que j'y ai déjà pensé, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà combattu avec l'Inquisitrice. Elle attend toujours qu'on l'attaque avant de répliquer. Elle préférera faire des prisonniers plutôt que tuer, et parfois même parler plutôt que combattre. On se bat pour nos vies et pour nos valeurs mais après tout, ceux d'en face aussi... Disons que d'affronter des démons, et des templiers rouges, c'est plus simple à bien des égards. Et se battre contre ceux qui soutiennent un monstre souhaitant détruire le monde, ça aide aussi... On a du mal à se sentir dans le camp des méchants..."

"Mmmh... Je vois. Mais maintenant que Coryphéus est mort. Comment se sentir légitimes ?... Je-J'ai rencontré un bandit, un homme qui semblait vouloir le chaos mais qui, après avoir été blessé mortellement m'a demandé de donner à sa famille le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait et de ne pas leur dire qu'il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour leur permettre de s'en sortir."

"Je ne sais pas si c'était son cas, mais faire du mal aux autres, les voler, les attaquer, pour le bien de ses proches, n'est-ce pas une solution de facilité ? Il ne voulait pas que vous leur disiez, c'est qu'il en avait honte. Si vous arrivez à vivre sans avoir honte de vos actes, n'est-ce pas que vous êtes légitime ?"

"Peut-être, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la question."

Dorian lui prit la main et la caressa doucement.

"C'est ça qui fait de vous un homme bien. N'arrêtez jamais de vous poser la question."

Quéran lui sourit et posa sa tête contre son bras. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés, ça il en était sûr. Mais il se posait aussi de nombreuses questions sur leur relation... Le baiser de Dorian. Était-ce un jeu ? Il l'avait vu flirter avec d'autres gens. Était-il juste ça pour le mage : un autre flirt ? Il écarta l'idée. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas important, il avait juste envie d'être à ses côtés. C'était suffisant.

Dorian se pencha vers lui, il approcha son visage du sien. Quéran s'avança soudain et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Dorian parut surpris par son initiative mais sembla ravi. Il poussa sa langue pour lui écarter les lèvres et alla goûter sa langue. Quéran frémit légèrement. Le goût alcoolisé était plus prononcé maintenant ! Il sentait son esprit virevolter. Il s'écarta doucement.

"Dorian... J'ai la tête qui tourne..."

Dorian sourit doucement mais le prit contre lui.

"Vous voulez que je vous ramène à l'infirmerie ?"

"Non... Je veux rester près de vous. Laissez-moi juste me reposer un peu..."

Il ferma les yeux, posa sa tête sur la jambe de Dorian et s'assoupit. Dorian lui caressa les cheveux en l'observant. Quéran semblait l'apprécier, le respecter et vouloir être près de lui. Que demander de plus ?... Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il s'occupa de Quéran le reste de la journée. Il lui apporta un repas dans la bibliothèque, le laissa se reposer autant qu'il le souhaitait et joua avec lui aux échecs. Le soir arriva presque trop vite.

"Je vais rentrer. Merci pour cette journée", dit Quéran avec un grand sourire.

Dorian hésita un instant.

"Reposez-vous bien", dit-il finalement.

Il ne voulait pas le presser mais il aurait été plus rassuré de l'avoir avec lui pour la nuit. Il avait vu les quartiers des soldats et ce n'était pas le luxe. Quelques paillasses dans des tentes ou sur le sol dans les bâtiments. Est-ce qu'il se reposait vraiment bien avec sa blessure ? Il eut du mal à s'endormir et finit par aller chercher un pichet de vin aux cuisines avant de se coucher. Cela l'aida à chasser les pensées négatives et il put enfin sombrer dans le sommeil.

Les jours défilèrent. Quéran reprenait doucement des forces et semblait tout à fait ravi de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Dorian. Il maugréait parfois au sujet du manque d'entraînement physique, mais sans grande conviction aux yeux du mage. Dorian aimait bien l'embrasser pour faire taire ses plaintes et il se demandait si Quéran ne faisait pas exprès de rouspéter juste pour goûter à ses baisers. Ils vivaient dans un cocon reposant de discussions, de recherches et de complicité.

Un matin, Quéran arriva dans la bibliothèque pour trouver Dorian en grande réflexion. Il tenait une sorte d'amulette dans sa main et la faisait tourner. Soudain, ses mains se mirent à briller et l'amulette émit un petit sifflement étrange. Dorian l'éleva devant ses yeux et la lança doucement en l'air. L'amulette s'éleva puis commença à retomber, comme si sa chute était ralentie. Quéran regarda le phénomène avec surprise et appréhension. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de magie.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

"Ah, Quéran !" l’accueillit Dorian en rangeant l'amulette.

"Dorian, qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Oh, ça ? De la magie..."

"J'ai déjà vu de la magie, mais jamais de ce genre. Bien que je ne m'y connaisse pas beaucoup."

"C'est que... ce type de magie n'est pas répandu. C'est une forme de magie temporelle."

"Temporelle ?"

"Oui... On ne connaît pas encore toutes ses applications mais..."

"N'est-ce pas dangereux de jouer avec ?"

"De jouer avec ?... Je ne joue pas avec, je l'étudie."

"Oh... Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que ça me semble tellement étrange..."

"Est-ce que vous détestez la magie ?" demanda Dorian en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, je ne la déteste pas. Je ne la comprends juste pas. Mais ce n'est pas important."

"Pas important ? Vous vous rendez compte que je suis un mage ? La magie fait partie de moi."

"Mais, ce n'est pas la magie qui fait de vous qui vous êtes. Sans magie, vous seriez le même."

Dorian fit un pas en arrière. Il avait déjà entendu ce genre de discours, de la part de son père. Quand il lui avait avoué son homosexualité, son père l'avait d'abord rejeté puis il avait essayé de le changer ! Est-ce que c'était ce que Quéran allait faire maintenant ? Essayer de le changer ? Refuser de voir ses sorts, sa magie ? Il sentit la rage et la rancœur affluer en lui de manière incontrôlable. Des relents de bile montèrent à sa bouche et il dut se retenir de trembler. Il serra les poings.

"Sortez d'ici..." gronda-t-il.

"Dorian ?"

"Sortez ! Maintenant ! Et ne revenez pas !"

Il poussa Quéran vers l'escalier sans ménagement. Le jeune homme lui lança des regards effarés et attristés mais ne résista pas en voyant la dureté de Dorian. Il s'en fut, peiné. Dorian retourna à son fauteuil et ouvrit un livre. Il laissa la rage s'amenuiser et le contrôle revenir. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Quand est-ce qu'il apprendrait à ne pas s'investir autant, pour ne pas être aussi déçu ?! Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière. Il avait bien besoin d'un petit réconfortant...

 


	7. Doutes

Une semaine passa. Quéran n'était pas revenu comme il le lui avait intimé. Dorian avait fait comme si de rien était. Il avait continué à flirter et profiter des plaisirs de la table et des tonnelets de l'Inquisition. Cependant, une fois seul dans la bibliothèque, il soupira. Est-ce qu'il avait été trop dur avec Quéran ? Il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Il lui manquait. Mais il était tiraillé. N'était-ce pas mieux de couper les ponts maintenant ? Au moins, il ne souffrirait pas davantage.

Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées, une petit main lui attrapa le pantalon. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Arvag qui bavait avec délectation sur le velours de ses guêtres. Il leva les yeux vers Novka, avec une certaine dose de dégoût.

"Vous savez combien coûte ce tissu ?"

"Non, et je m'en fiche... Vous savez ce que fait Quéran ?"

"Non, et je m'en fiche", dit-il avec une désinvolture forcée avant d'attraper Arvag et de jouer avec lui.

"Vous vous en fichez de savoir qu'il a été blessé alors."

"Oui." Il déglutit avec difficulté. "Non..."

"Ah enfin ! Vous voilà honnête !"

Dorian lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"Il va plutôt bien. Il a passé presque toute la semaine dans la tour des mages à les embêter. Il n'arrêtait pas de leur poser des questions sur la magie, sur leur expérience, sur ce que ça faisait d'être mage. Il est même allé parler à Cole qui l'a embrouillé plus qu'il ne l'a aidé apparemment... mais c'est Cole. Finalement, il a voulu voir ce que ça faisait de lancer un sort... Un mage a tenté lui montrer en le faisant tenir son bâton pendant qu'il lançait le sort et ça a eu un effet... euh... intéressant. Le sort s'est retourné contre eux et ils ont été électrisés. Heureusement, ils étaient tous les deux plutôt en forme. L'une des blessures de Quéran s'est tout de même rouverte et il est actuellement à l'infirmerie."

"L'imbécile", grogna Dorian.

Il se leva, tendit Arvag à Novka puis fonça. Elle sourit. Enfin, il était sincère ! Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Quéran le soit aussi...

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea droit vers Quéran.

"D-Dorian ?"

"Espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire une chose pareille !? C'était tout à fait stupide ! Vous pouviez venir me parler mais non... il a fallu que vous jouiez les apprentis-mages ! Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi ?"

"Pour vous comprendre..."

"Quéran..." dit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

"Je vous ai blessé, j'en suis conscient." se précipita Quéran. "J'étais un peu effrayé par la magie mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vous repousser comme je l'ai fait. Je ne veux pas vous changer, Dorian. Vous êtes parfait tel que vous êtes !"

Dorian se jeta sur Quéran et le prit contre lui avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

"Je n'aurais pas dû être violent envers vous. Excusez-moi. Si je l'ai mal pris c'est que... j'ai déjà vécu cette situation dans le passé et que cela m'a profondément blessé."

Quéran sembla un peu perdu. Dorian, redevenu plus rationnel, se rendit compte qu'ils se donnaient en spectacle et que ça pourrait nuire à la réputation de Quéran. Il se leva, lui promit de lui raconter quand ils seraient seuls et se retourna pour partir, mais le soldat se leva après lui.

"Je veux savoir... maintenant."

"Mais, vous ne devriez pas rester un peu ?"

"Non, ma blessure est superficielle, je vous accompagne."

Le soigneur soupira. Il avait l'habitude des gens comme Quéran.

"Faites au moins attention de ne pas trop bouger..." dit-il.

"Oui, bien sûr. Merci."

Dorian amena Quéran à sa suite jusqu'à ses quartiers. La chambre était joliment décorée avec moult tissus colorés et un très grand lit. Un bureau magnifiquement ouvragé trônait dans un coin et une baignoire en bois de l'autre côté. Dorian enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit dans une pose lascive. Quéran le regarda avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

"Je-Je ne suis pas très propre..." grommela-t-il en baissant les yeux.

"Ne vous en faites pas, je demanderai qu'on change les draps plus tard. Venez..."

Dorian le laissa s'installer près de lui et se mit sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude pour le regarder. Il laissa sa main caresser le bras du jeune homme, de plus en plus rouge. Il lui raconta ensuite comment son père avait voulu le changer. Quéran sembla totalement effaré et énervé par la manière dont il avait été traité et Dorian se sentit rassuré en le voyant aussi remonté.

"Merci d'avoir respecté ce que je suis", dit-il avant d'embrasser Quéran.

Il approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue caresser chaque parcelle de celle de son compagnon. Sa main chercha le corps du jeune homme, elle trouva son ventre, frais et doux. Il voulut remonter mais toucha les bandages et Quéran eut un petit soubresaut.

"Ouch... D-Dorian... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Je pensais que vous vous en doutiez, vu votre état..."

"Mon... état ?"

Dorian descendit sa main sensuellement jusqu'à son entrejambe gonflée. Quéran frémit et s'écarta légèrement.

"Dorian... Je... Je ne suis pas prêt."

Dorian s'arrêta net dans son exploration. Il observa attentivement les expressions de Quéran. Il faillit soupirer mais se retint et se contenta de lui sourire. Il relâcha la pression de sa main et caressa les cheveux du soldat.

"D'accord. Une prochaine fois, alors !"

Il plongea sauvagement sur les lèvres de son homme ! Il lui coupa le souffle avec sa langue et il caressa le haut de son torse à travers sa tunique. Il déposa des baisers tout le long de sa mâchoire puis lécha le lobe de son oreille. Quéran émit un grognement.

"Dorian !"

Quéran l'écarta de lui. Il était tout rouge et essoufflé. Il passa une main sur son visage puis se cacha derrière son bras.

"Vous... Vous m'avez..."

Dorian sentit que Quéran tremblait contre lui. Il s'en inquiéta mais prit comme d'habitude un ton joyeux et désinvolte.

"Je vous ai, quoi ? Je vous ai fait perdre vos mots peut-être ?" demanda-t-il en riant légèrement.

Quéran parut d'un coup blessé. Il se leva sans rien dire et s'excusa puis sortit, laissant Dorian seul et ahuri ! Une fois dans le couloir, le jeune homme souleva le tissu de son pantalon... il avait trempé ses sous-vêtements de semence... Il soupira. Dorian lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet et pourtant... il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il faisait autre chose que seulement jouer avec lui... Il avait peur ! Il ne voulait pas que sa première fois soit sans amour. Il voulait se sentir unique aux yeux de Dorian !

Le lendemain matin, Quéran vint aider Dorian avec ses recherches mais évita soigneusement les contacts physiques. Il prétexta que Stif lui avait demandé d'assister à une réunion et s'éloigna un peu après. Cependant, au lieu de se rendre auprès de son capitaine, il se rendit à l'escalier menant au hall et attendit. Bientôt il aperçut Dorian qui entrait. Il se dissimula vivement. Un jeune noble s'approcha du mage pour le saluer. Quéran les observa avec une certaine honte. Il vit Dorian rire à la blague du noble et la main de ce dernier sur le torse du mage, invitante. Il frémit en sentant le désespoir le gagner ! Dorian ne s'éloignait pas, il ne repoussait pas cet homme qui le touchait ! Quéran n'avait jamais été jaloux et il ne ressentait pas de colère contre eux, juste de la tristesse, de la souffrance car Dorian ne l'aimait pas comme il l'avait espéré... Il s'éloigna, incapable de regarder plus longtemps.

Quelques instants après il entra dans l'infirmerie et demanda s'il pouvait reprendre son service. Le soigneur ne voulut pas lui donner l'autorisation au départ, mais en voyant son air désespéré, il lui proposa de recommencer doucement à réintégrer son équipe et l'entraînement mais sans partir en mission et de bien écouter son corps, de ne pas forcer sur ses blessures. Quéran acquiesça puis se rendit près de Stif. Au moins, maintenant, il aurait une excuse pour s'éloigner de Dorian...

 


	8. Seuls

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Dorian se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre de l'Inquisitrice puis s'arrêta devant la porte. Il toqua. Novka apparut presque immédiatement, une grosse traînée de lait régurgité ornait ses vêtements.

"Dorian ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez un drôle d'air..."

"Est-ce que Bull est là ?" demanda-t-il rapidement presque sans froncer le nez.

Bull apparut en jetant un regard interrogatif au mage puis à sa femme.

"Ouaip. Quoi ?"

"Vous auriez un peu de temps à me consacrer ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant..."

Il savait parfaitement que Bull pourrait l'aider à démêler tout ce foutoir dans ses sentiments et ses pensées et il lui fallait un compagnon de beuverie capable de le ramener à ses quartiers quand il ne tiendrait plus debout...

"Ouais, bien sûr..." répondit le Qunari après un signe d'encouragement de Novka.

Bull l'accompagna à la taverne dans un silence relatif. La première gorgée de bière laissa une grimace sur le visage de Dorian. Ce truc était imbuvable ! Il en prit une autre gorgée... Ça ne s'améliorait pas en plus, le dépôt était de plus en plus compact à chaque lampée...

Bull commença par parler d'Arvag puisque c'était le plus facile à aborder : un sujet positif par excellence ! Après deux autres bières et un petit verre d'alcool chasind, Dorian dériva sur ses problèmes.

"Je ne comprends pas... Il me veut... Enfin c'était visible ! Personne ne bande autant s'il est à côté de quelqu'un qui ne lui plaît pas ! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il s'est enfui et depuis il met de la distance entre nous !"

"Mais vous avez essayé de lui parler ?"

"Bien sûr ! Il m'a juste dit à nouveau qu'il n'était pas encore prêt ! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il essaie de-"

"Ce ne serait pas sa première fois ?"

Le mage le regarda, surpris.

"… Kaffas... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... C'est moi qui l'ai séduit. Il est tellement timide... J'avais envie de... Mais oui ! Ça expliquerait tout !"

Soudain Dorian releva la tête. Il avait entendu le nom de Quéran prononcé par un soldat. Il avisa deux des hommes qu'il avait vu dans l'équipe de Stif et qui s'entretenaient dans un recoin. Il chercha s'il voyait Quéran quelque part, mais ne l'aperçut pas. Il tendit l'oreille et écouta.

"Je ne pensais pas ça de lui ! Il a toujours l'air tellement timide dès qu'on lui parle de sentiments ou qu'on l'embête un peu avec son ami mage ! Il balbutie... C'est fou comme il peut être différent en combat. Il devient tellement sûr de lui ! Comme si rien ne pouvait l'abattre ! Quand il s'est précipité pour aider l'éclaireuse à la dernière mission, c'était effrayant ! Ce regard qu'il a eu avant de se jeter dans la salle pleine de templiers ! Aucune hésitation, la confiance à l'état pur !"

"Bah... Maintenant au moins on sait qu'il ne fait pas la fine bouche !"

"Oui, c'est sûr ! La rouquine était agréable à regarder, mais je pensais pas qu'il se serait intéressé à elle... et qu'il serait aussi entreprenant !"

"Moi je me demande surtout pourquoi elle s'est pas plutôt entichée de l'un de nous !"

"Laisse tomber." Il prit une voix féminine. "Il était là, le torse couvert de bandages, sous le soleil levant en train de s'entraîner !". Il reprit sa voix. "C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Le côté chevaleresque, tout ça..."

"En tout cas il s'emmerde pas... Il a même demandé une chambre..."

Dorian serra l'anse de sa choppe jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches. Alors c'était ça ? Il préférait les femmes finalement ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait elle, il n'avait plus besoin de lui... "chevaleresque", bien sûr ! Au point de ne rien lui dire, de simplement mettre de la distance entre eux ! Quel homme loyal ! Dorian descendit sa choppe puis attrapa la bouteille d'alcool chasind et la vida dedans. Bull s'était retourné pour faire signe aux gars de Stif de partir et il n'avait pas vu la manœuvre.

Dorian porta la choppe à ses lèvres et avala l'alcool fort avec difficulté. Sa gorge brûlait et il était presque sûr que ses yeux étaient en train de sortir de leurs orbites mais il poursuivit sa descente. Bull le regarda et sentit soudain les effluves d'alcool chasind.

"Vashedan !" jura le Qunari avant d'arracher la choppe des mains de Dorian.

Le mage sentit la table aller à sa rencontre et ferma les yeux sous le choc ! Il ne les rouvrit pas.

"C'est bien ma chance", grogna Bull.

Soudain une main apparut sur l'épaule de Dorian. Bull leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Quéran.

"Je vais le ramener", dit-il avec autorité.

"Fais-toi plaisir... J'ai une choppe à finir", dit Bull avec un sourire.

Quéran hissa délicatement Dorian sur ses épaules et l'emmena sur les remparts alors que le soleil se couchait. Il faisait un détour pour éviter le hall et le gros des gens. Il finit enfin par pénétrer dans la chambre du mage. Il le déposa sur le lit sans douceur et fronça les sourcils en regardant dans quel état il était ! Soudain il soupira profondément et s'assit à côté de lui. Se mettre dans un état pareil... Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout ça pour lui ! Il sentit l'excitation le malmener. Il regarda Dorian qui dormait. Il s'allongea au-dessus de lui, en faisant bien attention à ne pas l'écraser. Il posa sa paume sur sa joue puis frôla ses lèvres avec son pouce. Dorian émit un petit grognement qui fit frémir sa moustache. Quéran sourit.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles du mage mais se ravisa. Ses joues étaient déjà rouges par l'excitation d'avoir Dorian à sa merci ! Il hésita... Il déposa un baiser sur sa pommette. Puis un autre contre son oreille. Un autre le long de sa mâchoire et un sur son menton. Il lui murmura des phrases tendres et sensuelles. Il descendit dans son cou, sentit le pouls de Dorian, rapide. Il observa un instant ses yeux, bien clos. Il écarta les sangles de sa tunique et sentit ses mains trembler. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça et pourtant... Il repoussa le tissu épais et dévoila la peau sombre et douce. Une odeur de parfum emplit l'air autour de lui. Il huma, comme en transe puis approcha ses lèvres du torse désiré et y déposa de doux baisers. Les muscles, la peau, la chair, tout était beaucoup trop agréable sous lui...

Soudain il se redressa ! Il avait les mains sur la ceinture de Dorian. Il se gifla mentalement ! Comment osait-il toucher l'homme qu'il aimait de cette façon, sans son consentement !? Il s'écarta vivement, puis revint sur ses pas. Il jeta un autre regard plein de passion à Dorian puis le couvrit d'un drap fin et s'éloigna, les mains tremblantes ! Il s'appuya sur la porte une fois dans le couloir. Il valait mieux qu'il s'écarte de lui pour la nuit. Demain, il irait lui parler. Il lui avouerait tout ! Ses doutes, son amour, ses envies...

 


	9. Déclaration

Quéran attendit Dorian toute la matinée dans la bibliothèque, mais il ne parut pas. Avec sa cuite de la veille, ce n'était pas très étonnant mais il aurait aimé lui parler au plus tôt ! En début d'après-midi il y retourna, mais le mage était toujours absent. Cela l'inquiéta. Il se décida à aller le voir dans ses quartiers. Il allait sortir de la bibliothèque quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Dorian.

Quéran se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa ! Dorian écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis il sentit les mains de Quéran qui le saisissait pour l'attirer contre lui. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte passionnée ! Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux l'air éperdu et les yeux vitreux.

"Dorian... Je vous aime ! J'aurais dû vous le dire il y a si longtemps ! Je ne vous fuirai plus. J'avais peur ! Peur que vous ne puissiez m'aimer, peur que vous choisissiez quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela n'est plus si important que ça... Je veux juste être près de vous !"

Il captura ses lèvres à nouveau. Dorian le repoussa légèrement après avoir profité quelques instants du baiser.

"Je croyais que vous étiez attiré par une certaine rouquine ?"

"Une... rouquine ?" Il réfléchit un instant sans relâcher le contact. "Oh, vous voulez parler de la jeune femme qui venait visiter sa sœur mais qui n'avait pas de chambre ?"

"Vous l'avez juste aidée à avoir une chambre ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas la laisser dormir dehors... Vous avez cru que... ?" Il s'interrompit et observa le mage. "Dorian... j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous ressentez pour moi."

"J'ai du mal à mettre des mots dessus. Je... Je tiens beaucoup à vous et j'ai envie de faire des mmmmh, des folies avec vous et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que vous soyez loin de moi trop longtemps... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour."

"Ça m'en a tout l'air... En tout cas vous voulez être à mes côtés... et vous me désirez... Je vous désire aussi."

Dorian l'attira plus près de lui et pressa son corps au sien. Il sentit la bosse de son pantalon frotter celle de Quéran.

"Je sens ça... Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ? Ma chambre est libre..."

"J'aimerais beaucoup, croyez-moi, mais l'entraînement va commencer d'ici quelques minutes..."

"Toujours un aussi bon garçon, à ce que je vois..."

Dorian l'embrassa avec fougue. Il sentit le membre de Quéran appuyer encore davantage contre le sien. Soudain, le soldat s'écarta.

"Dorian... Nnnnghhh"

Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son érection devenue douloureuse sous l'attente et le frottement. Dorian lui attrapa la main et l'amena rapidement par un petit couloir dissimulé derrière une tenture. Il ouvrit une porte et poussa Quéran à l'intérieur. Ils étaient dans une petite réserve servant à entreposer les vêtements. Dorian poussa son homme sur un coffre en bois, le forçant à s'asseoir, puis s'agenouilla. Il entreprit immédiatement d'enlever la ceinture de Quéran. Ce dernier essaya de l'en empêcher, sans grande conviction. Dorian libéra son membre turgescent et le regarda avec envie. La peau était très claire à cet endroit et les veines apparentes la teintait légèrement de bleu. Le sexe trembla, couvert de spasmes alors que Dorian passait un doigt sur toute sa longueur.

"Aaaaannnh... Dorian..."

Le mage attrapa immédiatement le membre en bouche. Quéran poussa un cri puis se couvrit la bouche, un peu affolé. Son sexe vibrait contre la langue de son compagnon. Dorian lécha délicatement la peau depuis la base vers le gland. Le soldat frémit et poussa un grognement sonore.

"Dorian ! C'est trop... Je ! Je vais venir !"

"Déchà ?"

Le sperme chaud jaillit dans sa bouche par surprise ! Dorian referma ses lèvres pour emprisonner le membre et laisser la semence se déverser dans sa gorge. Il ne quitta pas Quéran du regard. Ses expressions étaient adorables ! Il rougissait, haletait, serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de crier alors que la langue de Dorian le malmenait encore un peu.

Quéran arrêta de trembler et posa une main sur le visage de son amour alors que Dorian s'écartait doucement.

"Ohhhh je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon..."

"Vous m'honorez !"

Quéran se mit à genoux devant lui et caressa ses épaules et ses bras.

"C'est vous qui m'honorez..."

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

"Vous... pourrez m'apprendre à vous faire du bien ainsi ?" demanda-t-il une fois que leurs lèvres s'écartèrent.

"Bien sûr ! Et la prochaine fois, je vous ferai encore plus de bien..." murmura-t-il avec sensualité.

Quéran rougit violemment. Soudain la cloche de l'entraînement sonna au loin.

"Mince ! Je suis en retard !"

Il se rhabilla et se leva rapidement, puis il s'arrêta et s'agenouilla à nouveau en posant sa main sur la joue du mage.

"Je ne regrette absolument rien", souffla-t-il à Dorian avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

Dorian resta à regarder la porte pendant un long moment après son départ avant de s'appuyer doucement contre le coffre. Il s'était laissé emporter. Il repassa en pensées le visage de Quéran alors qu'il venait et sentit ses joues brûler. Il était tellement adorable ! Il ne pouvait attendre avant de s'unir avec lui ! Il imagina le corps nu de Quéran contre le sien. Soudain il se redressa. Il était venu si vite et ce qu'il avait dit... Ce devait vraiment être sa première fois ! Il sentit une sorte de pression s'abattre sur lui. Il fallait qu'il rende ça inoubliable, qu'il lie Quéran à lui de manière à ce que jamais il ne puisse s'en aller. Il voulait l'avoir rien qu'à lui, sans limite ! C'était la première fois qu'il voulait s'engager ainsi !

Il se rappela son réveil ce matin-là. Il avait découvert ses vêtements ouverts et un drap sur lui. Il avait tout de suite pensé à Quéran. Il était allé voir Bull avant de venir dans la bibliothèque. Il lui avait confirmé que le soldat l'avait ramené dans ses quartiers. Il devrait lui demander un jour ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne se souvenait de rien, mais est-ce qu'il lui avait fait des avances? Est-ce que c'était ça qui avait décidé Quéran à revenir vers lui ? Est-ce que c'était la tentation de son corps ? Le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas habitué aux relations amoureuses, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Est-ce qu'il confondait désir et amour ? Il chassa ces idées. Novka avait raison. Il avait tellement peur d'être trahi qu'il avait peur de s'engager. Mais cette fois, il se sentait prêt à s'investir !

Il retourna à la bibliothèque mais à peine le livre ouvert, il se ravisa. Il avait envie de voir Quéran ! Il fila jusqu'à la cour pour assister à l'entraînement. Des cris d'encouragement en provenaient et un attroupement avait lieu. Dorian avisa Stif qui surplombait la foule d'une bonne tête et observait la scène avec les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Mécar a lancé un défi à Quéran et il a accepté ! Dans son état, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée..."

Dorian essaya de regarder au-dessus des hommes mais ne voyait pas le combat. Stif fit s'écarter les soldats devant eux et avança avec lui au premier rang. Quéran était là, couvert de sueur, un peu de sang perlait sur ses bandages. Mécar avait la lèvre ouverte et chancelait. Apparemment il avait pris plusieurs mauvais coups.

"Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ?!" demanda Dorian affolé.

"Mécar remet en question le droit de Quéran d'être lieutenant. Il le trouve trop faible." Il baissa la voix. "Malheureusement c'est une rumeur qui passe parmi les hommes depuis un moment. Si Quéran ne se fait pas respecter maintenant, ça pourrait poser problème pour la cohésion de l'équipe. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté... Si jamais le combat devient dangereux, je les arrêterai."

Dorian serra les poings. Quéran était encore blessé ! Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre qu'il aille mieux !? C'était partiellement de sa faute si la blessure s'était rouverte... Il sentit son ventre se serrer. Soudain Mécar chargea Quéran et lui lança un coup de poing au ventre. Stif se jeta en avant ! C'était un coup bas ! Mais Quéran esquiva le coup au dernier moment et assena une frappe puissante au dos de l'autre. Mécar se cambra avec un cri et s'écroula en avant ! Quéran chancela un instant, il avait esquivé mais avait mal géré sa puissance et le mouvement lui avait fait étirer son ventre. La douleur le frappait, lancinante ! Mécar essaya de se relever mais s'écroula par terre, à bout de forces ! Quéran avait gagné !

Il tomba à genoux. Dorian voulut se précipiter mais un autre soldat était déjà près de Quéran et l'emmenait vers une tente à l'opposé. Il jeta un dernier regard à Stif et les suivit. Il repoussa la tenture et s'arrêta sur le seuil. L'homme tenait Quéran dans ses bras, une main agrippait une de ses fesses et l'autre le maintenait contre lui. Quéran ne faisait rien pour s'en défaire. Dorian hésita puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Les deux soldats se tournèrent vers lui. Quéran le regarda, étonné. Dorian fronça les sourcils.

"En voulant voir comment vous alliez, je ne pensais pas me trouver devant tant de négligence. Je suis choqué !" dit Dorian avec un sourire narquois.

Il tourna les talons sans attendre et sortit. Une vague de déception et de jalousie déferlait sur chaque millimètre de son corps et de son âme.

 


	10. Promesse

Quéran frémit de rage.

"Lâche-moi, Vard... Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas", grogna-t-il à destination du soldat qui lui agrippait toujours la fesse.

"Mais..."

"Lâche-moi... Je n'ai pas la force de te repousser, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Si tu ne me lâches pas... Je te le ferai payer."

Il lui lança un regard froid et méprisant. Vard le lâcha. Quéran se leva et tituba légèrement mais s'éloigna de l'homme. Il sortit de la tente et vit Dorian un peu plus loin qui allait vers la taverne. Il le rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

"Dorian... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !"

Dorian lui lança un regard plein de dégoût. Quéran ne le supporta pas. Il mit toute la force qui lui restait pour le pousser contre le mur de la taverne ! Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa de force ! Le mage ne se débattit pas.

"Je ne ressens ça que pour vous ! Je vous le promets ! Je vais vous prouver mon amour, tous les jours ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez en insécurité !"

"Ah… Parce que c’est comme ça que je me sens ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même." répliqua Dorian, amère, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Quéran s'écarta doucement. Il se sentait blessé encore une fois par la désinvolture de Dorian. Mais il savait que le mage essayait juste de se protéger. Il était en faute après tout. Il ne voyait qu'un moyen de lui prouver son amour, mais il n'était pas en état.

"Dorian., je..."

Il trembla d'un coup. Il sentait sa blessure le tirailler et son corps faiblir maintenant que l'adrénaline était presque totalement redescendue.

"Je... vais vous prouver que je vous aime... Cet homme... je ne voulais pas... je n'avais pas la force... Je... vais... vous prouver..."

Il avait du mal à respirer... Dorian le regarda avec inquiétude. Il était dans un sale état. Quel idiot il avait fait ! Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas eu la force ! Pas ainsi, pas comme ça ! Il frémit à l'idée qu'il avait laissé son ami... son amour... avec un homme qui aurait pu lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Il attira Quéran contre lui, jalousement. Le jeune homme se tendit légèrement mais sourit.

"Quéran... Désolé. Je vous crois. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit, je vois bien que vous ne pouviez pas vous défaire de lui. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu vous faire..."

"Merci..."

Dorian l'embrassa doucement puis s'écarta, le regard plein d'inquiétude.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ?"

Quéran acquiesça.

"Venez, je vais m'occuper de vous..." dit-il en n'arrivant pas à empêcher le désir de teinter sa voix.

Quéran sembla surpris mais se laissa mener. Il regarda l'air inquiet du mage et se sentit transporté. Il l'avait cru, il ne l'avait pas rejeté ! Il lui faisait confiance ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin réussi à passer la carapace de Dorian ! Il s'ouvrait enfin à lui !

Dorian l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre, l'allongea sur son lit puis repartit pour demander de l'eau chaude pour sa baignoire. Dès qu'elle fut apportée, il se tourna vers Quéran.

"Amatus... Je vais vous aider. Dites-moi si je vous fais mal."

"Amatus ?"

"Mon amour..."

Dorian se pencha et embrassa Quéran avec douceur. Il sentit le souffle de son homme accélérer alors qu'il plongeait sa langue dans sa bouche. Il s'écarta ensuite doucement. Quéran souriait comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Dorian lui sourit, troublé par son air heureux, puis amena ses mains doucement sur son torse et le parcourut en évitant les bandages. Il descendit ensuite vers son pantalon et l'ouvrit. Quéran retint sa respiration alors que le mage le débarrassait de ses vêtements. Il ne lui restait maintenant que le bandage pour couvrir sa peau.

Dorian le regarda avec désir. Le corps svelte et musculeux du jeune homme était magnifique ! Sa peau bronzée aux bras contrastait avec la clarté du reste de son corps. Des cicatrices ornaient tout son être telles des médailles. Il en caressa plusieurs. Elles étaient fascinantes, formaient des motifs intrigants. Il sentit les muscles frémir alors qu'il les parcourait du bout des doigts. Le sexe de Quéran était déjà totalement érigé par ce contact. Dorian remonta jusqu'au torse et attira le soldat vers lui. Il l'embrassa sensuellement.

"Quel corps magnifique vous avez... Je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en lasser", murmura-t-il.

Quéran haleta, les joues rouges.

"Je vais vous retirer les bandages. Si je vous fais mal, dites-le-moi... guidez-moi."

Il sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'il défaisait le tissu avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Quéran l'observait, Dorian sentait son regard brûlant sur lui. La dernière bande tomba. La blessure était assez large mais seule une petite zone était rouverte. Quéran jeta un coup d'œil.

"Ça va, ça ne s'est pas trop rouvert", indiqua le soldat.

"Est-ce que c'est douloureux ?"

"Un peu mais j'ai surtout utilisé toute mon énergie pour ce combat."

Dorian l'embrassa doucement.

"Venez, je vais vous aider."

Quéran l'agrippa soudain et l'attira vers lui ! Il chercha les sangles sur le torse de son homme, les décrocha et retira son haut d'un geste rapide. Il découvrit le torse mat qu'il avait déjà tant apprécié.

"Hmmmm vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai eu du mal à me retenir d'aller plus loin en voyant votre corps cette nuit", souffla Quéran.

"Ah, c'est donc bien vous qui m'avez déshabillé !"

Quéran fronça les sourcils.

"Qui d'autre ?" grommela-t-il avant de caresser la peau douce et parfumée de ses mains légèrement rugueuses.

Dorian le regarda avec étonnement. Il était tellement entreprenant aujourd'hui ! Ce n'était pas désagréable... Il laissa Quéran caresser et embrasser son torse, profitant de chaque contact avec délectation. Soudain, il sentit les mains du soldat à sa ceinture. Quéran la défit vivement puis sembla hésiter. Il rougit violemment !

"Ne vous forcez pas", souffla Dorian en lui caressant la joue.

"Je... Ce n'est pas le problème. C'est juste que.... Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à qui que ce soit et j'ai tellement envie de vous, mais je suis aussi totalement épuisé !"

Dorian le regarda avec désir.

"Ne vous en faites pas, nous n'irons pas jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui. Apprenons juste à connaître nos corps..."

Quéran hocha doucement la tête en le regardant dans les yeux. Les doigts tremblants, il fit glisser le haut de son pantalon et dévoila les caleçons en soie du mage. Il parut un instant surpris. Dorian ne savait pas si c'était par ses dessous ou par son sexe bien visible au travers. Quéran écarta doucement le tissu et fit sortir le membre érigé. Un peu de pré-sperme brillait au bout. Il caressa la peau à la base en rougissant.

"Vous êtes... imposant..."

Dorian rigola puis avisa l'air pensif de son homme.

"À quoi êtes-vous en train de penser ?"

"À ceci..." Il pointa le sexe de Dorian. "… là..." Il pointa ses fesses.

Dorian sentit ses joues brûler et son cœur battre plus fort ! Ainsi Quéran le voulait en lui ! Mais il semblait épuisé, était-ce raisonnable ? Si le soldat lui refaisait une telle invitation, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister !

 

 


	11. Unis

Dorian sentit le contrôle qu'il gardait sur lui se perdre. Ses mains commençaient à se diriger d'elles-mêmes vers les fesses de son homme. Il se reprit. S'il prenait Quéran maintenant, il lui ferait mal ! Il ne voulait pas ça. Il se leva sous le regard étonné du soldat et fit glisser le reste de ses vêtements. Quéran écarquilla les yeux et observa le corps nu du mage avec désir et une pointe d'embarras. Dorian lui tendit la main et l'amena après lui vers la baignoire. Il le laissa se glisser dans l'eau chaude avant de le rejoindre en se positionnant les jambes écartées sur lui. Il plaça ses fesses sur les cuisses de Quéran et sourit à l'attitude un peu perdue du jeune homme.

"Détendez-vous... Je vais juste faire en sorte qu'on se sente bien tous les deux", souffla Dorian.

Il amena son sexe tendu contre celui de Quéran et les saisit tous les deux en main. Quéran laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Dorian bougea depuis la base vers le haut avec douceur. Il observait toutes les réactions de son homme. Le soldat le fixa soudain dans les yeux puis amena ses mains sur les fesses de Dorian qu'il agrippa.

"Plus fort..." murmura-t-il.

Dorian sourit. Il accéléra le mouvement et sentit immédiatement son propre sexe réagir. Les sensations étaient fortes avec le membre de Quéran qui bougeait et frottait contre le sien en se contractant. Cela lui arrachait des frissons surprises inédits ! Il avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus attentif, beaucoup plus réceptif que dans les dernières relations qu'il avait eues. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter du tremblement qui montait en lui. L'eau chaude formait des courants qui titillaient son gland. Soudain, il sentit les mains de Quéran qui lui malaxaient les fesses. Il poussa un petit gémissement et le soldat lui répondit immédiatement en se cambrant. Dorian ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sexe de Quéran se déverser dans l'eau en convulsant légèrement contre le sien. Quéran grogna doucement, les yeux fermés, les mains agrippées à la chair tendre. Il haleta en laissant sa tête aller vers l'arrière.

"Dorian..."

Dorian relâcha leurs sexes et se pencha sur lui. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et ardeur, empêchant son homme de s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle. Il sentit la langue de Quéran qui s'agitait de plus en plus lentement et s'écarta. Le soldat avait les yeux à demi-fermés et l'air épuisé.

"Amatus. Vous avez l'air sur le point de sombrer..."

"Hmmmm. Je crois que je devrais finir de me laver."

"Je vais vous aider..."

Dorian savonna ses mains et commença à nettoyer les épaules de son homme tout en les massant. Quéran semblait très réceptif et laissait échapper des murmures doux de plaisir en profitant de ses attentions. Le mage saisit le savon et le plongea dans l'eau puis commença à nettoyer les jambes puis le torse de son amour. Il faisait attention pour le moment de ne pas entrer en contact avec son membre, laissant ses doigts frôler les zones limitrophes et regardant Quéran se tendre à chaque fois qu'il en approchait. Bientôt l'eau fut totalement trouble par le mélange de savon et d'un peu de sang.

Dorian suivit de ses doigts la peau du torse et descendit très doucement entre les jambes de Quéran. Le soldat frémit et poussa un gémissement alors que Dorian lui massait le membre en le nettoyant. Soudain Dorian sursauta ! La main de Quéran venait de se refermer sur son sexe et commençait à bouger de bas en haut avec une délicatesse relative.

"Oh... Plus doucement..."

Quéran y mit moins de force mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il observa les mouvements de Dorian qui commençait à se déhancher sur lui alors que son membre frottait dans sa main. C'était une vision captivante ! Son torse brillant qui s'agitait sur lui, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules alors qu'il envoyait ses hanches vers lui ! Il accéléra le mouvement et fut ravi de voir Dorian haleter. Il ralentit un peu pour caresser le gland, puis reprit de la vitesse. Il sentit les doigts du mage s'enfoncer dans ses épaules et le vit se cambrer en tremblant. Il venait ! Il avait réussi à le faire venir ! Il sentit la fierté et le plaisir s'abattre sur lui ! Il avait tellement envie de faire du bien à Dorian ! De le satisfaire !

Dorian ouvrit des yeux vitreux et précipita son corps contre celui de Quéran.

"Amatus..." souffla-t-il dans son oreille. "Vous êtes merveilleux."

Quéran rougit.

"Pas autant que vous..."

"Peut-être, peut-être... Mais dans ce cas vous êtes en deuxième position des hommes les plus merveilleux de ce monde !" annonça-t-il avec une certaine grandeur en se relevant au-dessus de lui.

Quéran l'agrippa et l'attira possessivement contre lui ! Il parcourut son dos de ses mains avec tendresse. Dorian sentit le membre à nouveau dur de son homme frotter contre lui. Il soupira d'aise et resta lové dans ses bras avec plaisir. L'eau chaude, le cocon doux des bras de Quéran, le souffle dans son oreille. Pour l'instant, c'était son monde, son désir, sa joie.

Les mains de Quéran se relâchèrent peu à peu. Dorian s'écarta pour voir son homme endormi. Il l'observa un instant. Le visage du soldat semblait fatigué mais paisible. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes étaient encore gonflées de leurs baisers. Dorian se lova à nouveau contre son torse et caressa doucement la peau striées de cicatrices. Il y en avait tant ! Il resta là un long moment puis se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient totalement fripés ! Il se redressa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Quéran. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Amatus, il faut sortir du bain maintenant."

Le soldat s'agita un peu sous lui et il se leva. Quéran le regarda avec passion et surprise. Il n'était pas encore habitué à voir son corps nu et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il le voyait avec son sexe en repos. Il avait envie de le faire se tendre à nouveau.

"Cette vue est à couper le souffle", murmura-t-il..

Dorian lui sourit.

"Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?" reprit Quéran.

Le mage sortit du bain.

"Dès que nous serons secs. Sauf si ça ne peut pas attendre."

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quéran mit sa main derrière la tête de Dorian pour approfondir l'échange. Ils se séparèrent alors que le membre de Dorian réagissait. Quéran le regarda avec un sourire en coin puis attendit que Dorian aille chercher les serviettes et l'aide à sortir du bain. Debout tous les deux, ils s'enlacèrent et se séchèrent mutuellement. Quéran ne put s'empêcher de frémir alors que leurs sexes se pressaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Dorian lui caressa la joue.

"Quelle était votre question ?"

"Est-ce que... vous avez eu beaucoup de partenaires ?"

"Un certain nombre... Mais c'est dans le passé. Maintenant vous êtes le seul que je veux près de moi."

Il vit l'air un peu triste de Quéran.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je me demande juste si je vais pouvoir vous satisfaire..."

"Si jamais vous ne me satisfaisiez pas, nous trouverions des solutions ensemble... Mais jusqu'ici vous êtes plus que satisfaisant."

Quéran laissa Dorian l'attirer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Soudain le mage s'écarta. Il avait senti... ?! Il regarda le visage de Quéran. Oui, c'était bien des larmes sur ses joues. Il l'amena sur le lit, choqué.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

"Non... C'est juste que... j'ai peur de vous perdre... Vous êtes tellement... séduisant... et il y a toujours ces gens autour de vous qui vous approchent et... je... je crois que je suis fatigué... je vais... dormir..."

Il tomba comme une masse sur les oreillers et son corps sembla d'un coup totalement ramolli alors que la dernière larme suivait le parcours des précédentes sur sa joue. Dorian lécha la larme puis regarda Quéran avec remord. Il ne savait pas que ça lui avait fait tant de mal... Il bénit la faiblesse temporaire de son compagnon. S'il n'avait pas été épuisé et blessé, il ne lui en aurait sûrement jamais parlé. Il ne savait pas si c'était par fierté ou peur de l'inquiéter mais il avait parfois du mal à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas que son amour ressente ça. Il allait arrêter de flirter. Flirter n'était pas important. Quéran l'était.

 

 


	12. (Im)patience

Dorian s'éveilla doucement. La première chose qu'il sentit fut la main de Quéran contre sa cuisse. Il frémit légèrement au contact chaud. Il se redressa sur le coude et regarda son homme. Le soldat avait repris des couleurs mais demeurait assez étrangement immobile pour quelqu'un qui dormait. Il devait encore être épuisé. Dorian se leva aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas le réveiller et s'habilla. Il sortit en silence de la chambre et se dépêcha d'aller aux cuisines pour chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner. Ses pensées allaient toutes vers Quéran. Il ne fit même pas attention quand un noble tenta de lui parler alors qu'il traversait le hall. Novka haussa un sourcil en le voyant si affairé et attendit qu'il repasse pour pouvoir l'embêter.

"Alors, bien dormi ?" demanda-t-elle en se plaçant sur son chemin.

Il cligna des yeux et la regarda. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Oui ! Une merveilleuse nuit ! Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser..." Il baissa la voix. "Il m'attend..."

Novka sourit à cette nouvelle et le laissa poursuivre sa route. Elle avait rarement vu Dorian aussi enjoué ! Et en plus, il semblait aux petits soins pour Quéran. C'était génial !

Dorian ouvrit doucement la porte et Quéran, totalement nu, se jeta sur lui ! Le mage réussit à garder le plateau droit grâce à une chance insolente (et à une petite aide magique) !

"Vous êtes là !" s'exclama Quéran.

Dorian posa rapidement le plateau et attira son homme à lui. Il l'embrassa tout en le faisant reculer vers le lit. Il le fit glisser doucement en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient allongés.

"Mmmmmh aaaah....nnnng... D-Dorian ! Qu'est-ce que vous... ?!"

Dorian avait amené sa main sur l'entrejambe de Quéran et avait saisi le membre déjà dur.

"Je croyais que ça se voyait... Je prends mon petit-déjeuner..."

Il embrassa et lécha le torse avec fougue et descendit jusqu'au sexe du soldat. Il le prit en bouche. Quéran frémit. Dorian sourit en commençant à sucer et lécher le membre. Le corps entier de son homme tremblait sous ses bons traitements ! Quéran laissait échapper des gémissements sonores. Il se redressa un peu et agrippa les épaules de Dorian alors que les muscles de ses cuisses se contractaient avec force. La bouche de Dorian, ses mouvements de langue, la manière dont il frottait contre son palais, lui arrachaient des sensations trop puissantes qui semblaient envahir tout son sexe !

"Dorian ! Je vais ! Aaaaaahnnnnnng"

Il se déversa dans la bouche, sentit la langue douce lécher la base de son gland alors que son membre convulsait contre le palais et qu'il sentait la gorge de Dorian déglutir en avalant son sperme. Le mage se releva en se léchant les lèvres.

"Mmmmh, délicieux, ça se mariera parfaitement avec les gâteaux que j'ai apportés !"

Quéran rougit d'un coup puis s'avança vers Dorian et l'embrassa doucement.

"Dorian... La prochaine fois, vous pourriez rester avec moi le temps que je me réveille ?"

Dorian le regarda, étonné.

"Bien sûr !" Il vit l'air un peu triste de Quéran. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé. Je pensais que vous auriez faim en vous levant."

"Je sais bien... mon amour..."

Dorian sentit la chaleur tordre son ventre à ce mot. Il se leva doucement et amena le plateau en essayant de se redonner une contenance. À peine eut-il atteint le lit que Quéran posait le plateau de côté et l'attirait à lui. Il l'embrassa puis lui attrapa d'un coup les hanches et le fit basculer sous lui ! Il approfondit le baiser, ses mains détachèrent les sangles, tirèrent le tissu, égratignèrent la peau sous l'impatience ! Leurs sexes se frôlèrent alors que Dorian avait d'un coup du mal à gérer sa respiration. Quéran approcha son visage de son oreille.

"J'ai envie de vous..." murmura-t-il.

Il fut ravi de sentir le sexe de Dorian se dresser contre le sien. Il se déhancha sur lui pour qu'ils se frottent l'un à l'autre. Il gémit doucement alors que les mains de Dorian lui agrippaient le dos. Le mage laissa échapper un souffle rauque. Soudain Quéran trembla et s'affaissa sur lui.

"Nnngh", grogna Quéran.

"Amatus, vous avez mal ?"

Il fit doucement rouler Quéran sur le côté. Ce dernier cachait son visage derrière son bras.

"Prenez-moi..." demanda-t-il.

Dorian fronça les sourcils.

"Non."

Quéran enleva son bras et le regarda, désespéré. Dorian lui prit la main et y déposa des baisers.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne vous veux pas. Mais vous n'êtes pas en état ! Je refuse de vous faire du mal !"

"Mais je vais mettre des jours à guérir... Vous n'allez pas vous lasser ?"

Dorian s'allongea sur lui délicatement et entoura la tête de Quéran de ses bras.

"Je ne me lasserai jamais de vous..."

Il l'embrassa, plongea sa langue en lui, mélangea leurs salives pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Quéran semblait si effrayé de le perdre mais il n'avait aucune intention de le laisser ! Il se détacha doucement de ses lèvres, essoufflé, le sexe tendu par le désir, les joues chaudes.

"Quéran... Amatus. Je vous aime."

Quéran écarquilla les yeux. Et un grand sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

"Vous m'aimez !... Vous m'aimez !"

Il le serra dans ses bras ! Dorian eut le souffle coupé ! Il y avait mis un peu trop de force !

"Oups, désolé..."

Ils se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre et restèrent un moment simplement à se câliner. Dorian se redressa finalement quand son ventre gargouilla.

"Mangeons."

Quéran hocha la tête, prit un gâteau et l'enfourna en entier dans sa bouche. Il le mâcha consciencieusement puis en prit un autre qui reçut le même traitement. Dorian, quant à lui, avait ouvert un biscuit fourré et en léchait l'intérieur avec des regards évocateurs pour Quéran et son sexe qui s'érigeait à vue d'œil devant ce jeu gourmand.

"Oups..." souffla Dorian en laissant une goutte de confiture à la myrtille tomber sur son propre membre.

Quéran se pencha immédiatement et lécha le gland, puis il se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Dorian sentit ses joues brûler. Il ne pensait pas que Quéran serait aussi rapide à répondre ! Il fit négligemment tomber deux autres gouttes. Le soldat se pencha à nouveau et les lécha en s'attardant un peu plus sur la peau douce et sombre de son homme. Dorian ne put empêcher un soupir de désir d'échapper de ses lèvres. Il sentait sa limite arriver. Il se pencha en arrière sur les oreillers et amena le gâteau sur son sexe. Il déposa de la confiture tout du long en regardant Quéran dans les yeux. Le jeune homme attendait avec gourmandise sans mot dire, le regard brillant. Dès que l'étalage fut terminé, il précipita sa bouche sur le membre. Il lécha d'abord de la base jusqu'en haut chaque côté du sexe. Il rougit en se rendant compte de la taille du sexe par rapport à sa bouche. Pourrait-il le prendre en entier ?

La peau était bien propre et humide maintenant. Il prit le gland en bouche, tout en faisant attention à ses dents. Dorian poussa un petit gémissement. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière et ferma un instant les yeux. Les mouvements de Quéran étaient hésitants mais très excitants. Il sentait son sexe entrer de plus en plus profondément dans la gorge humide. Soudain, un bruit inattendu le sortit de sa transe. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva bouche bée. Quéran était en train de se masturber en le regardant ! Il voyait le sexe tendu du soldat, perlant de semence, qui s'étirait dans sa main droite. Ses beaux yeux noirs étaient fixés sur son visage, sa main gauche lui caressait les testicules. Soudain, Quéran écarta ses lèvres et souffla doucement sur le gland de Dorian. Le mage frémit, gémit, et de la pré-semence gonfla son gland. Le soldat sembla ravi et le reprit en bouche. Il accéléra le mouvement de haut en bas, le sexe frottait contre son palais, bien humidifié par sa salive. Il regarda son homme qui l'observait se masturber et sentit une vague de chaleur l'étreindre. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ! Il ferma les yeux et ralentit le mouvement pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas venir avant Dorian.

"Non... ahhhh.... continuez... je veux vous voir venir !" souffla Dorian.

Il poussa ses hanches en avant et entra plus profondément dans la gorge de Quéran. Celui-ci sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

"Oh pardon... c'est juste tellement bon... je... mmmmh... Ah …. Quéran ! Oui !"

Quéran sentit son sexe vibrer alors que dans sa bouche, le sperme de Dorian commençait à s'écouler. Il émit un gémissement étouffé contre le membre alors qu'il ne pouvait se retenir et se déversait sur les draps. Il avait avalé de travers et s'empêchait de tousser pour ne pas blesser son homme. Dorian le poussa à écarter son visage de son sexe. Quéran toussota alors que le reste du jet lui couvrait le visage.

"Amatus, désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir."

Il caressa le dos du soldat qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Enfin Quéran releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux amoureux. Dorian lui sourit et entreprit de lui nettoyer le visage. Il s'arrêta, son geste en suspension et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"C'est vraiment la première fois que vous faites ça ? Vous semblez... tellement doué !"

"Oui, c'est la première fois !" répondit Quéran ravi ! "Mais à vrai dire je vous ai entendu en parler à Aniva."

Dorian sourit et posa son front contre celui de son homme.

"Vous êtes plein de surprises, Amatus. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez d'autre ?"

Quéran rougit et à la surprise de Dorian, détourna le regard, gêné.

 


	13. Le chemin des cicatrices

Dorian ne savait pas quoi dire. Le silence était tombé entre eux et Quéran semblait hésiter à lui dire quelque chose. Il se demandait de quoi il s'agissait. Un secret ? Un mensonge ? Soudain Quéran se redressa et attrapa un gâteau qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Il le mâcha avec application, descendit un grand verre d'eau et expira bruyamment.

"Je suis désolé ! Je vous ai menti !"

Dorian se tendit.

"Je vous ai dit que je vivais avec ma famille, qu'ils étaient commerçants et que j'ai passé toute mon enfance avec eux ! C'était faux... Je... J'ai été abandonné..."

"Abandonné ?!"

"Mes parents. Quand j'avais 10 ans, ils sont partis pour un voyage d'affaires. En vérité... il ne savait pas quoi faire de moi. Ils devaient voyager mais ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent et avec les dangers de la route... Ils m'ont confié à mon oncle... … Je sais, vous vous dites que je n'ai pas été vraiment abandonné... Mais ils ne m'ont jamais écrit, ni donner de moyen de les joindre. Alors je n'ai jamais pu leur dire... leur dire que..."

Quéran serra les poings et resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Pas à ses parents qui s'en voulaient déjà tellement. Pas à sa cousine qui était aussi traumatisée que lui. Et c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait suffisamment proche de quelqu'un pour en parler. Dorian le regarda et déglutit avec difficulté.

"Votre oncle vous a fait du mal ?"

Quéran hocha la tête puis respira un grand coup et regarda l'air horrifié de Dorian. Il comprit ce à quoi le mage pensait.

"Non ! Pas comme ça ! Il ne m'a jamais touché de cette manière... Mais ça..." Il montra les cicatrices qui striaient sa peau. "C'est lui."

Il toucha une cicatrice sur son bras, l'air perdu. Dorian lui prit la main pour le réconforter. Quéran prit son temps avant de reprendre, il semblait souffrir. Sa voix était grave et tremblante quand il parla à nouveau.

"J'ai découvert qu'il battait ma cousine. Elle avait souvent des bleus et des marques. Il m'envoyait toujours jouer dehors quand il faisait ça. Mais un jour je suis revenu, j'ai entendu les cris, alors je suis allé voir. Il la fouettait jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit déchirée ! Je me suis interposé. On s'est battus et il a gagné. Il m'a fouetté... J'ai eu très peur, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il touche encore à ma cousine. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec moi."

Il soupira profondément.

"J'ai fait exprès d'énerver mon oncle, de désobéir, pour qu'il me frappe moi plutôt qu'elle. Il y allait moins fort avec moi. Il croyait sûrement que mes parents allaient revenir. Mais les mois ont passé puis les années. Nous n'avions aucunes nouvelles. Un jour, le manche du fouet s'est brisé. Il était fou de rage, alors il a pris son couteau et il m'a coupé. Apparemment ça lui a plu. Il n'a plus jamais utilisé le fouet après ça."

Dorian attira Quéran dans ses bras et embrassa ses joues, ses épaules, ses lèvres avec ardeur et une pointe de désespoir.

"Quand vous les touchez..." murmura Quéran en rougissant. "Quand vous les touchez, vous n'avez pas l'air dégoûté alors c'est comme si vous me disiez que j'ai bien fait... non ?"

"Oh Quéran ! Vous êtes un homme bien ! Vous êtes tout ce que je peux rêver d'avoir. Votre corps est magnifique, vous êtes magnifique !"

Quéran se lova dans son étreinte, embrassa son torse, caressa ses cuisses et ses fesses.

"Vous savez, j'ai cru qu'ils m'avaient abandonné. Mais ils sont revenus. Ils ont vu. Ils l'ont fait payer et ils nous ont pris avec eux. Ma cousine vit encore chez eux, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas. Chaque fois que je les regarde, je me sens oppressé. Je ne supporte pas... Si vous m'abandonnez... je..."

"Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ! Jamais !"

Quéran agrippa avec force les épaules de Dorian et planta ses ongles dans la peau. Le mage sursauta légèrement sous la douleur.

"Vous savez que je m'accrocherai à vous ?" gronda Quéran d'une voix menaçante. "Je ne vous laisserai pas partir. C'est pour ça que je vous l'ai dit aujourd'hui. Parce que si vous souhaitez que je vous laisse... c'est votre dernière chance..."

Dorian sentit les émotions l'engloutir. Il poussa Quéran en arrière sur le lit et l'embrassa sans retenue !

"Jamais..." gronda-t-il.

Il attrapa un flacon dans sa table de chevet et s'enduit les doigts d'huile. Quéran le regarda, interrogatif, il ne connaissait pas grand chose des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Dorian se redressa au-dessus de lui et plongea ses doigts dans son propre anus avec un gémissement. Quéran sursauta, surpris. Toute trace de menace avait disparu.

"Dorian... que..."

"Je ne peux pas attendre ! Je ne peux pas vous prendre sans vous faire du mal, mais vous, prenez-moi !"

Il attrapa le sexe de Quéran et le couvrit d'huile. Le soldat poussa un gémissement et son membre devint rapidement dur ! Dorian se plaça au-dessus. Quéran écarquilla les yeux . Il allait... Ils allaient... Dorian descendit sur lui avec une douceur relative. Quéran sentit son sexe compressé contre l'entrée puis son gland entra dans la douce humidité de son homme. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça ! La chaleur, la moiteur, les parois glissantes et gonflées qui pressaient son sexe ! Il gémit, il cria ! Le reste de son sexe était comme aspiré à l'intérieur ! Les parois se refermaient puis s'écartaient contre lui. Il poussa un long cri rauque et se déversa dans Dorian !

"Dorian ! Aaaah !"

Le mage s'arrêta de bouger en sentant le sexe mollir et le liquide chaud se déverser en lui. Puis il sentit que la dureté revenait peu à peu en lui, le remplissait, repoussait sa chair. Il expira par à-coups et prit appui sur le torse de son homme.

"Amatus. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ? Je peux bouger ?"

Quéran acquiesça, le feu aux joues, les yeux humides et le souffle court. Dorian se souleva doucement sur lui. Le soldat happa de l'air en écarquillant les yeux ! C'était ! Trop ! Fort ! Son homme redescendit lentement. Quéran haleta.

"Vous êtes... aaaaah... c'est... tellement bon... doux... chaud... nnnnggh... je ne vais pas... tenir.... longtemps... plus vite !"

Dorian accéléra immédiatement en gémissant. Son cul n'avait plus l'habitude de tels exercices ! Il se sentait complètement rempli et les sensations quand le sexe de Quéran touchait sa prostate étaient parfaites ! Les frottements étaient un peu durs vu le peu d'huile qu'il avait mis mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il voulait sentir tout son homme en lui ! Il rebondit sur Quéran avec délectation en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Le soldat était à sa limite ! Il le sentait dans les convulsions du membre ! Soudain, la main de Quéran lui attrapa le sexe et alors que le sperme frappait ses parois internes, il sentit son torse se teinter de sa propre semence ! Il se cambra en criant !

Quéran l'attrapa par le creux des reins et le maintint avec force sur lui alors qu'il continuait de se déverser totalement ! Dorian haletait. Il sentait le sperme couler et le sexe convulser à l'intérieur de lui. Tout était chaud ! Ses muscles se contractaient encore sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

Les mains de Quéran se firent plus douces et il relâcha un peu de pression. Dorian se laissa aller en avant et coula son corps contre celui de son homme. Ils respiraient tous les deux de manière erratique.

Ils restèrent ainsi, plusieurs minutes, à attendre que leurs corps se calment. Dans un petit "plop", le sexe de Quéran maintenant mou sortit de Dorian. Ils se regardèrent en souriant puis rirent ensemble ! Quéran attira le visage de Dorian contre le sien et l'embrassa.

"C'était fantastique ! … Vous êtes fantastique", soupira le soldat avec un grand sourire.

"Merci ! Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! J'ai hâte de voir de quoi vous serez capable quand vous aurez toutes vos forces !"

Quéran rougit puis caressa tendrement les épaules du mage.

"À ce moment-là, je ne vous laisserai pas dormir un seul instant..."

Dorian sentit le sexe de son homme qui frappait contre ses fesses. Malgré l'épuisement, il était déjà tendu. Il se demanda un instant s'il serait de taille face à l'endurance de son soldat. Il sourit et embrassa Quéran. Il avait hâte d'avoir la réponse à cette question !

 

 


	14. Punition

Dorian ouvrit les yeux en fin d'après-midi, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être endormi contre son homme après l'avoir sucé consciencieusement. Il regarda le plafond un instant quand un bruit attira son attention. Quéran était sous le drap, les yeux clos et une main devant sa bouche. Dorian se redressa et le soldat sursauta et ouvrit les yeux !

"D-Dorian..."

Il rougit violemment. Dorian se colla contre lui et sentit le corps svelte qui tremblait.

"Amatus... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il caressa le bras de Quéran et arriva jusqu'à la main, huilée, encore enfouie entre ses fesses.

"Hmmm, je vois..."

Il enfonça un doigt dans son homme où il rejoint les autres. De son autre main, il l'empêcha de s'écarter.

"Aaaaaanh ! Dorian !"

"Quéran. Vous avez été un vilain garçon. Vous toucher ainsi sans attendre que je me réveille, c'est terriblement gênant."

Il plia son doigt en Quéran. Le soldat lui agrippa l'épaule violemment de sa main libre et se cambra contre lui !

"Ahhhh Ahhhh ! Je voulais juste... être prêt pour vous !"

Dorian ressortit son index puis le joignit avec son majeur et pénétra à nouveau son compagnon. Il sourit en voyant Quéran se tordre de plaisir en gémissant. Il l'embrassa, étouffant ses petits cris.

"Amatus. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous voir ainsi me rend fou mais il faut attendre que vous soyez totalement guéri ! Je ne veux pas que votre première fois se fasse dans la douleur..."

Quéran eut une mise boudeuse qui le fit sourire. Dorian lui embrassa la joue tendrement puis approcha ses hanches de celles du soldat. Son sexe totalement érigé frotta contre celui de son homme. Quéran sursauta sous l'assaut des sensations alors que le mage pliait ses doigts en lui tout en se déhanchant contre son membre.

"Mmmmnh. Amatus."

"Dorian ! Ah ! C'est... trop !"

"C'est votre punition..."

Quéran se mit à trembler violemment. Son sexe se contracta soudain contre celui de Dorian et le flot de semence jaillit sur eux. Dorian sentit les parois se contracter sur ses doigts et il se pressa contre le soldat. Son corps vibrait tellement ses muscles tremblaient ! Il sentit la vibration sur son sexe alors que le sperme de Quéran s'écoulait sur son gland. Il poussa un gémissement et vint à son tour en n'arrivant pas à s'empêcher de pénétrer plus profond dans son homme avec ses doigts. Quéran, déjà trop stimulé, grogna sourdement et mordit son épaule. Le mage sursauta mais ne s'écarta pas. La douleur se mélangeait au plaisir ! Il soupira de jouissance en fermant les yeux.

Quéran relâcha sa morsure et leva les yeux vers Dorian. Doucement le mage enleva ses doigts et le libéra de son étreinte. Le soldat enleva ses propres doigts en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

"Dorian !" gronda-t-il. "C'était beaucoup trop fort ! Je ne suis qu'un débutant et je... oooohhh"

Dorian se précipita en voyant son air souffrant.

"Vous avez mal ?! Amatus !"

"Oui... C'est de votre faute... je... nnngh..."

"Laissez-moi voir..."

"Non ! Je..."

Dorian le poussa sans ménagement pour le mettre sur le ventre et écarta ses fesses. Quéran tenta de se retourner mais il sentit sa blessure au ventre tirer et s'arrêta. Le mage entra doucement un doigt dans son homme. Quéran sursauta et serra l'oreiller en rougissant. Il voyait que Dorian avait son visage très proche de ses fesses et ça le gênait.

"Dorian... Je... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de regarder de si près."

"Je dois voir si vous n'êtes pas blessé... Ça risque de ne pas être très agréable, désolé."

"Comment ça ?"

Dorian plongea un deuxième doigt en lui et écarta doucement les parois pour voir s'il y avait du sang ou une blessure apparente. Il n'était pas allé profond, ça se verrait tout de suite.

"Ah !" cria Quéran en se cambrant.

La paroi était un peu rouge mais tout allait bien, il soupira de soulagement.

"Vous n'avez rien. Je suis rassuré."

Il relâcha Quéran qui se mit sur le dos pour lui faire face. Il était tout rouge et avait l'air un peu fâché. Dorian se pencha vers lui et le regarda avec tristesse.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait mal."

Quéran lui prit la main et la tourna pour en voir le dessus. Il lui saisit un doigt.

"Vous devriez vous couper les ongles... C'est ça qui m'a fait mal."

Il soupira et attira Dorian contre lui. Il l'enlaça de manière à avoir les bras dans le creux de ses reins. Le mage se redressa en se cambrant.

"Vous m'en voulez ?"

"Bien sûr... … … que non", dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Dorian l'embrassa mais alors qu'il allait s'écarter, Quéran lui suça la lèvre et l'obligea à revenir contre lui. Il commença à pénétrer sa bouche avec sa langue. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative ! Il soupira de contentement en rencontrant la langue de son homme. Leurs salives se mélangèrent. Il visita consciencieusement, frôla les dents et le goûta avec délectation. Soudain il s'écarta.

"Vous n'avez pas le même goût que d'habitude..." remarqua-t-il, surpris.

Dorian le regarda interrogatif.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui... D'habitude vous avez plus un goût de... d'alcool."

Dorian écarquilla les yeux un moment et sembla se figer. Quéran, un peu inquiet, lui caressa la joue.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est juste que... je... je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je bois depuis longtemps. Hum. Sûrement trop longtemps et trop d'alcool. Je me suis toujours dit que ce n'était pas grave. Que tout le monde faisait ça. Mais aujourd'hui.... aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'était une autre manière de fuir."

Il déglutit difficilement.

"C'est la première fois que je ne ressens pas le besoin de boire, d'oublier... ... Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier."

Quéran l'attira contre lui et le caressa avec tendresse sans un mot. Il se sentait heureux. Dorian était bien avec lui, il se sentait bien ! Mieux que depuis un long moment ! Il mit son nez contre ses cheveux et huma doucement l'odeur de parfum et derrière celle de la peau de son homme. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il se sentait mieux que jamais lui aussi.

 

 


	15. En suspens

Dorian aida Quéran à se rhabiller et ils allèrent manger dans le hall. Bull les rejoignit bientôt.

"Alors, comment ça va, vous deux ?"

"Très bien", répondit Quéran. "Et vous ?"

"J'ai quartier libre, alors ça va on ne peut mieux ! Quoi que..."

Quéran et Dorian se regardèrent, interrogatifs.

"Il y a un problème ?" demanda Dorian. 

Bull soupira sombrement.

"C'est Arvag..."

"Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?!" demandèrent les deux autres, inquiets !

"Non, non ! Il va bien ! C'est juste qu'il est très, très compliqué à gérer en ce moment. Il n'arrête pas d'essayer de partir de tous les côtés à quatre pattes et il essaie de se lever. On dirait qu'il a des cornes avec le nombre de bosses qu'il s'est fait ! Résultat, avec nos obligations respectives, Novka et moi... on a pas vraiment de temps pour nous."

Dorian regarda le grand Qunari avec surprise. Il semblait nerveux et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi visiblement agité ! Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux.

"Vous êtes en manque ?!"

Quéran le regarda avec surprise. En manque ? En manque de quoi ?

Bull grogna et descendit une choppe avec amertume.

"...Ouais."

"Mais... Pourtant, quand vous étiez en froid." Il regarda le Qunari qui prenait un air menaçant, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de cette période. "Ça a bien duré deux mois mais vous teniez le coup. Ou alors ça fait plus de deux mois ?!" demanda-t-il , surpris.

"Non, non ! Bien moins que ça, mais je suis tout le temps près d'elle. Il me suffirait de tendre la main, de déchirer ses vêtements et... Et quand elle donne le sein ! Ça me rend fou ! Je pensais pas être un jour jaloux d'une boule baveuse !"

Quéran rougit en comprenant maintenant de quoi il parlait. Il écouta distraitement la suite de la conversation en ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Soudain il se pencha vers Dorian.

"Mon amour..." murmura-t-il. "Vous seriez d'accord pour qu'on garde Arvag quelques jours ? Je veux dire en dehors des tétées, on peut gérer et ça leur ferait du bien... Et puis ça me donnera une raison d'éviter l'entraînement sans que..."

"... que les hommes de votre régiment reprennent les rumeurs ?"

"Oh... Vous êtes au courant ?"

"Oui, Stif me l'a dit." Il se tourna vers Bull. "Quéran propose que l'on garde Arvag pendant quelques jours en dehors des repas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Vraiment ? Eh bien, il faudrait que je demande à..."

"Ce serait super !" s'exclama Novka en arrivant derrière eux. "Hein mon p'tit cornu ? Tu adores tonton Dorian et le gentil Quéran qui te chante des chansons !"

"Tonton Dorian ??!" prononça Dorian avec dégoût.

Arvag émit un petit rire en tendant les bras vers le mage. Il soupira et le prit dans ses bras. Le petit bout de chou s'agrippa aux sangles de son haut en bavant avec beaucoup d'insistance, il faisait ses dents après tout. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la bouille adorable.

"Soit... tonton Dorian, alors..."

Quéran joua avec les petites mimines d'Arvag en riant doucement. Il adorait les enfants !

Dorian se tourna vers Bull et Novka mais ces deux-là se regardaient déjà comme s'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre l'instant d'après.

"Prenez une chambre", gronda-t-il avant de se lever et de partir vers ses quartiers, suivi de Quéran.

 

Trois jours de garde plus tard, tout se passait bien. Enfin... ils devaient courir partout pour s'occuper de ce petit monstre, mais au moins ils ne s'ennuyaient pas ! Dorian s'occupait globalement de toutes les courses-poursuites pour que Quéran puisse finir de se remettre de ses blessures. Et Quéran jouait avec le petit et lui chantait des chansons.

Dorian ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et s'arrêta net sur le palier. Quéran était en train de chanter en berçant Arvag dans ses bras. Il était toujours surpris par la douceur et la beauté de sa voix, mais cette fois-ci, c'était la mélodie qui le surprenait davantage. C'était celle qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis son enfance. Quéran la humait paisiblement alors qu'Arvag fermait des yeux plein de fatigue en serrant ses petites mains. Le soldat déposa le petit, endormi, dans son berceau qu'ils avaient amené là et sourit.

"Amatus... Cette mélodie ?" murmura Dorian.

"Oh... Oui. Vous la chantez parfois dans votre sommeil. Je l'ai trouvée magnifique !"

Dorian resta planté comme un piquet à l'observer. Quéran rougit.

"Je la chante peut-être mal... désolé."

"Non, non ! Vous la chantez très bien. C'est juste que, cette mélodie me réconforte. Vous l'entendre chanter, ça m'a semblé tellement naturel que c'en était presque gênant."

Quéran s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement.

"Vous savez...", murmura-t-il. "… je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que Bull peut ressentir. Ne pas pouvoir vous toucher davantage..."

Il l'agrippa et le serra contre lui. Dorian répondit en lui attrapant les fesses et en les malaxant. Leurs sexes se durcirent et ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre.

"Mmmmh. Je crois que nous devrions arrêter là, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien."

Ils s'écartèrent comme à regret.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal tout de même. Vous serez bientôt totalement guéri et Arvag retourna près de ses parents... Et nous serons réunis..." Il approcha son visage et murmura. "Et nous serons unis comme jamais..."

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Quéran était totalement rouge. Il sentait son ventre se contracter et l'impatience le tirailler. Bientôt, il serait guéri, bientôt Dorian serait en lui.

 

 


	16. Guéri

Dorian et Quéran arrivèrent devant la chambre de l'Inquisitrice. Arvag était avec Joséphine et Léliana pour une demi-heure, pendant qu'ils étaient là, à la demande de Novka et Bull. Ils entrèrent et s'arrêtèrent net à l'entrée. Après un instant, Dorian haussa les épaules et avança mais Quéran resta comme pétrifié. Il faut dire que la chambre était dans un état peu ordonné et plutôt malaisant. Divers objets traînaient par terre depuis les sangles de cuir aux fouets orlésiens en passant par divers tissus déchirés qui avaient peut-être été des vêtements.

Bull s'avança sans gêne en ramassant ça et là des affaires et en les jetant dans un gros coffre en bois ou dans une vieille couverture pour ceux qui n'étaient pas réutilisables. Il semblait totalement ravi et arborait, outre un grand sourire, de nombreuses marques de griffures et morsures sur son torse !

Quéran lança un regard paniqué à Dorian qui revint vers lui pour le réconforter.

"Bull, je crois que vous avez choqué mon soldat..."

Bull leva les yeux d'une sorte de harnais avec un pénis en bois qu'il venait de ramasser.

"Ah ouais... désolé. C'est juste que... On aura pas le temps de vous voir après. Novka a dit que vous pouviez entrer, n'est-ce pas Kadan ?"

Un bruit qui ressemblait à un grognement leur parvint depuis le lit. Dorian et Quéran montèrent les dernières marches de l'escalier. Novka était allongée sur le lit, couverte d'un drap. Elle semblait un peu souffrante.

"Vous allez bien ?!" demanda Quéran avec un air paniqué.

"Hmmmmm", confirma Novka.

Elle souleva sa tête et émit un petit geignement avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit.

"Kadan", gronda Bull en allant vers elle. "Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger..."

"Hmmmmrrrr"

"Pas la peine de râler, je vous avais prévenue, non ? Je vous avais bien dit que vous pourriez pas vous lever si on-"

Une petite main s'abattit sur sa cuisse et Novka planta ses ongles là. Bull rigola et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme. Il finit rapidement de ranger.

"Oui, sinon, on voulait vous remercier ! Franchement, sans vous, je crois qu'on n'aurait pas tenu le coup ! Alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on peut faire pour vous en échange, n'hésitez pas !"

"Merci", souffla Novka avant de pointer du doigt le bureau.

"Ah oui !"

Bull attrapa deux petites boîtes en bois sur le bureau et les leur offrit.

"Un petit cadeau pour vous ! Mais ne les ouvrez pas tout de suite... Attendez d'être seuls, d'accord ?"

Dorian et Quéran échangèrent des regards mi-amusés, mi-perplexes. Ils sortirent en laissant le couple finir de préparer le retour de leur fils. Quéran resta silencieux sur le chemin de retour à leur chambre. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'étaient tous ces objets qu'il avait aperçus. Ça l'avait rendu un peu mal à l'aise et en même temps il trouvait ça bien d'avoir des amis qui étaient aussi ouverts. Soudain, Dorian lui agrippa le bras et le colla au mur avec violence ! Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que Quéran émettent des petits gémissements et qu'il sente son membre tendu contre le sien ! Il s'éloigna doucement et le regarda avec désir.

"Quelles que soient les pensées que vous aviez... arrêtez. Je vous veux tout à moi maintenant. Vos pensées et votre corps."

Quéran se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà dans le couloir menant à leur chambre. Il rougit. C'était le grand moment ! Il s'avança et embrassa Dorian, mais à peine leurs lèvres étaient-elles entrées en contact que Dorian l'attrapait par le bras et le tirait derrière lui vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et le poussa à l'intérieur puis referma. Le bruit du verrou fit frémir Quéran. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité ! Il fonça sur Dorian et se colla à lui. Le mage lui agrippa les fesses et le poussa à reculer vers le lit tout en l'embrassant. Quéran sentit le bord du lit derrière lui et se laissa aller en arrière jusqu'à être allongé. Il lâcha la boîte qu'il tenait encore et chercha les sangles. Dorian s'écarta légèrement. Il posa sa boîte et celle de Quéran par terre, puis il se précipita à nouveau sur son homme !

Quéran sentit les mains de Dorian qui ouvraient sa tunique et la chaleur de ses paumes sur son torse alors que leurs langues s'entrelaçaient. Il réussit à défaire le haut de Dorian et se redressa pour permettre au mage de lui enlever le sien. Dorian l'amena tout contre lui, leurs torses nus se touchèrent, se frottèrent. Ils sentaient la chaleur de l'excitation les malmener. Leurs sexes étaient durs et presque douloureux sous l'attente. D'un geste agile, le mage ouvrit la ceinture de Quéran et fit immédiatement glisser son pantalon. Il s'écarta un instant pour défaire leurs chaussures et faire tomber le reste du vêtement. Il sentait l'impatience le gagner mais il laissa Quéran le déshabiller. Le soldat était tellement agité qu'il avait du mal à ouvrir la ceinture. Enfin, le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Dorian tombèrent, révélant le membre turgescent. Quéran le caressa immédiatement et fut ravi de sentir les soubresauts des muscles contre sa main.

Dorian le poussa en arrière et s'allongea au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa tout en amenant sa main sur leurs deux sexes. Il les prit et commença à bouger ses hanches pour qu'ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Quéran laissa échapper des gémissements en rougissant. C'était beaucoup trop excitant !

"Dorian ! Je vais..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se répandit sur son torse ! Dorian sourit et lécha l'une des gouttes de semence avant d'attraper la main de Quéran et de l'amener sur son propre sexe. Quéran commença à le masturber alors que Dorian lui caressait doucement les bourses. Le mage descendit sensuellement sa main, jusqu'à se trouver entre les fesses de son homme. Il plaça son index devant l'entrée et poussa doucement. Le soldat trembla légèrement et rougit. Ravi de l'effet, Dorian amena son doigt à sa bouche et le lécha en regardant Quéran d'un air séducteur puis le ramena devant l'entrée. Il pénétra lentement en lui en observant toutes ses réactions. Il commença doucement à bouger.

"Aucune douleur ?" murmura-t-il.

"N-Non... Nnh Aaaah... C'est... agréable !"

Dorian accéléra le mouvement en souriant. Il avait tellement envie d'être en Quéran ! Mais il fallait qu'il prenne le temps de bien le préparer. Il s'était limé les ongles, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Soudain, la main de Quéran se serra sur son membre et accéléra. Il frémit et expira bruyamment. Il allait bientôt venir à ce rythme ! Il continua à pénétrer son homme tout en profitant des sensations.

"Amatus", grogna-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à sa limite.

Quéran sourit en sentant le sperme gicler sur ses doigts et ralentit le mouvement. Dorian l'embrassa avec fougue tout en attrapant le flacon sur la table. Il sortit de Quéran et s'enduit les doigts avec. Puis doucement il rentra à nouveau en lui. Quéran se cambra en gémissant !

"Dorian ! Plus ! Je vous veux !"

Le mage accéléra ses mouvements de doigts tout en faisant couler un peu d'huile sur son membre déjà érigé. Il amena la main de Quéran sur son sexe et le soldat se mit à étaler la lotion en s'aidant aussi de son autre main. Dorian grogna en sentant la chaleur sur son membre et le mouvement humide. Il sortit ses doigts de Quéran qui frémissait. Il croisa le regard du soldat alors qu'il écartait ses mains de son membre, il semblait impatient. Il amena son sexe à l'entrée et frotta son gland sur la peau tendre. Quéran se cambra légèrement. Dorian approcha son visage du sien et écarta une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux puis l'embrassa doucement. Il se recula juste un peu pour pouvoir voir ses expressions et commença à pousser contre l'entrée.

Quéran haleta en sentant la pression sur ses fesses et le gland qui repoussait peu à peu sa peau. Il frémit, c'était plus gros que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Ça continuait de l'écarter ! Il ne put empêcher des petits cris de sortir de ses lèvres ! Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était juste étrange ! Et excitant ! Le gland glissa soudain en lui ! Il avait l'impression d'être totalement rempli ! C'était chaud !

Dorian poussa un grognement. Quéran serrait son sexe si fort ! Il sentait la pression sur le haut de son sexe ! Et son gland, déjà à l'intérieur, dans la chaleur et l'humidité de son homme ! Quéran semblait s'agiter.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Dorian, la voix teintée par le plaisir.

Quéran sourit.

"Oui... C'est juste que c'est si fort ! Et vous me remplissez tant !"

Dorian poussa légèrement son sexe dans Quéran. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce n'était que le début du membre du mage qu'il avait en lui ! Il trembla.

"Ahhhh Aaaaah ! Doucement !"

Dorian s'arrêta pour le laisser s'habituer. Il déposa des baisers sur son cou et caressa son torse tout en essayant de ne pas trop s'exciter alors que tout Quéran pressait contre lui. Le soldat ne devait pas se rendre compte à quel point il était attirant. Il lui caressait le dos en soupirant et gémissant dans son oreille ! C'était lui demander beaucoup de contrôle !

"Je peux... continuer ?" demanda-t-il.

Quéran le regarda. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire dévorer tout cru par cet homme. Le désir qui transparaissait dans ses yeux. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu dans les yeux de combattants quand l'adrénaline du combat les poussaient dans le feu de l'action. Il hocha doucement la tête. Dorian poussa son sexe plus profondément en lui ! Quéran haleta en sentant son corps se mouvoir autour de son homme, son intérieur qui se moulait sur le membre dur.

Le mage s'arrêta pour ne pas lui faire mal.

"Plus.. Dorian... je vous veux en entier."

"… … Arrêtez-moi si ça vous fait mal !"

Il entra de plus en plus profondément dans Quéran en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du soldat. Il sentait tout le corps trembler au-dessous de lui. Soudain, il sentit son ventre toucher les bourses de Quéran et poussa un dernier coup. Il était tout entier en lui ! Tout son sexe était dans la chaleur et les muscles tremblants de son homme ! Le cul le serrait à sa base avec force. Il gémit légèrement en écartant son visage du cou de Quéran pour l'observer. Le soldat était tout rouge et frémissait sous lui, un sourire éclairait son visage. Dorian l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je suis tout entier en vous... C'est tellement bon", murmura-t-il.

Dorian sentit un liquide chaud gicler sur son bras, il regarda avec surprise Quéran qui devenait totalement cramoisi.

"J'essayais de me retenir, mais vous avez dit-"

Le mage lui captura les lèvres. Il lui sourit puis il commença doucement à bouger en lui. Quéran émit des gémissements forts !

"Si je vous fais mal, dites-le..." gronda Dorian en bougeant de plus en plus.

"Annnnh ! Dorian ! Oui !"

Quéran avait l'impression que tout son cul allait être dévasté, mais il n'y avait pas de douleur, que du plaisir ! Les sensations étaient étranges ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi électrisé ! Quand le sexe de Dorian touchait certains endroits, il avait une explosion de plaisir ! Il ne savait pas comment lui indiquer où ! C'était juste trop bon ! Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir !

"Aaaaah ! Aaaaah ! Oui ! Plus fort !"

Dorian accéléra avec plaisir ! Il commença à pilonner le cul de son homme ! C'était tellement bon ! L'entrée totalement serrée qui malmenait son sexe en le pressant à chaque passage ! La chaleur humide ! Et les muscles tremblants qui vibraient sous ses assauts ! Mais plus encore, la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait ! Sa voix ! Qui l'appelait ! Qui criait son plaisir ! Il voulait le remplir ! Le remplir d'amour ! Le remplir de passion !

Il agrippa les hanches de Quéran et se pressa contre lui avec force. Son sexe convulsa et se déversa à l'intérieur ! Il cria ! Il resta quelques secondes à s'épandre puis se laissa tomber sur son homme en haletant. Son sexe était encore prisonnier. Quéran laissait échapper quelques gémissements. Dorian tourna la tête sur le côté et embrassa le cou et la mâchoire du soldat. Il redressa ses hanches et sortit doucement son membre. Quéran s'agrippa à son dos un instant en haletant puis se détendit et caressa sa peau avec tendresse. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger dans la douce quiétude de leur étreinte. Ils ne sentirent pas le sommeil tomber sur eux.

 

 


	17. Plaisir incontrôlé

Quéran ouvrit les yeux et regarda Dorian qui dormait. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment apparemment. Il rougit en repensant à leur passion partagée quelques heures auparavant. Il se redressa et observa le visage endormi de son compagnon en souriant de béatitude. Il lui semblait que c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie ! Il s'était uni avec l'homme qu'il aimait pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci en toute liberté, sans blessures pour les freiner ! Et il avait envie de recommencer, de ressentir ce plaisir et cette plénitude ! Il avait eu l'impression que leurs corps se liaient vraiment, comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Il soupira de contentement et se leva doucement. Il sourit. Il avait eu un peu d'appréhension au sujet de la douleur mais tout allait bien ! Dorian l'avait traité avec tendresse et l'avait bien préparé. Il alla à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage montagneux entourant Fort Céleste. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'ici. Il resta à rêvasser un peu, pensant aux jours qui allaient s'écouler. Il s'entraînerait et ferait des recherches avec Dorian et ils passeraient du temps seuls, à profiter du plaisir d'être ensemble. Et dès qu'ils en auraient l'envie, ils pourraient à nouveau se lier. Il rougit légèrement.

"Une magnifique vision pour se réveiller", murmura Dorian.

Quéran se retourna. Dorian l'observait avec attention, laissant son regard parcourir tout son corps. Il repoussa le drap, dévoilant sa nudité complète et se leva. Il approcha du soldat, incapable de bouger, avec un air de prédateur et déposa un baiser sur son épaule. Quéran trembla légèrement au contact. Dorian passa derrière lui et se colla à son dos, il l'enlaça de ses bras et commença à embrasser son cou.

"Amatus, je vous aime."

"Je vous aime aussi, Dorian."

"Est-ce que vous allez bien ?"

"Pas tout à fait..."

"Je vous ai fait mal ?"

"Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que..."

Quéran soupira doucement en regardant par la fenêtre. Dorian se mit devant lui et le regarda avec attention. Il était inquiet de son attitude.

"Juste que quoi ?"

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage du soldat.

"J'ai envie de vous avoir encore en moi", grogna-t-il en se jetant sur Dorian.

Il enroula sa jambe autour de celle de son homme et le fit pivoter sur le côté pour le faire chuter. Dorian émit un léger "oh !" de surprise avant de se retrouver allongé sur le bord du lit. Quéran était déjà sur lui. Il l'embrassa avec fougue puis détacha ses lèvres et commença à mordiller le cou du mage. Leurs deux sexes se tendirent et se touchèrent alors que leurs corps se frottaient.

Quéran attrapa le flacon sur la table de chevet et jeta un regard à son homme. Dorian lui présenta sa main et le soldat y déposa de l'huile. Bientôt les doigts de Dorian poussaient contre lui et Quéran gémissait dans l'oreille de son homme tout en lui léchant le lobe. Le soldat était plus petit que le mage, si bien que Dorian n'avait aucune difficulté à atteindre ses points sensibles.

"Nnnnnnh ! Ah ! Dorian !" souffla Quéran dans son oreille.

Dorian était déjà à trois doigts enfoncés dans le postérieur musclé du jeune homme. Il avait du mal à se contrôler alors qu'il sentait le sexe dur frapper son ventre et son propre membre. Soudain, Quéran attrapa sa main et la fit sortir de lui. Il se redressa immédiatement et amena le sexe de Dorian devant son entrée. Le mage le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude.

"Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes prêt, Ama-... Aaaaah !"

Quéran s'était laissé descendre sur lui un peu violemment. Le soldat fermait les yeux, légèrement crispé. Il ne l'avait pas encore pris en lui en entier. Il descendit plus doucement pour engloutir les derniers centimètres tout en haletant et rougissant. Il s'agrippa au torse du mage alors que ses fesses reposaient enfin sur son bas-ventre et ses cuisses. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Dorian, la bouche entrouverte, qui essayait de regagner un peu de contrôle sur lui-même. Il ne le laissa pas faire ! Avec un grognement, il s'éleva un peu puis se laissa retomber sur lui ! Dorian gémit !

Quéran se pencha un peu plus en avant et agrippa fermement le creux des épaules de Dorian. Il recommença à bouger en essayant d'amener ses hanches d'avant en arrière pour faire glisser tout le sexe du mage en lui. Il cria de plaisir en sentant le membre dur entrer en contact avec quelque chose au fond de lui ! Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien et en même temps, c'était très fort ! Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à tenir longtemps s'il devait toucher cet endroit ! Il décida de se contenter de glisser le long du membre pour l'instant, en évitant un peu ce lieu trop érogène. Il voulait que Dorian vienne en lui !

Il réussit à accélérer le mouvement ! Il entendait les grognements de Dorian mais avait du mal à faire la mise au point sur son visage en même temps que bouger. Soudain, Dorian donna un coup de hanche ! Quéran glapit, surpris !

"Dorian !"

"Amatus, c'est très excitant de vous voir vous déhancher sur moi, mais je veux participer !"

Dorian agrippa les hanches de Quéran et pénétra profondément en lui. Le soldat perdit le contrôle et sentit le membre dur qui frôlait sa zone sensible. Soudain Dorian fit un mouvement un peu différent et son sexe titilla la prostate de Quéran !

"Ah ! Je ne vais pas tenir !" grogna Quéran en sentant la sensation de plaisir intense qui s'amplifiait.

Dorian ralentit légèrement pour recommencer. Contrairement à Quéran, il avait l'expérience pour l'aider et savait bien qu'il venait de toucher un lieu extrêmement érogène. Il réitéra le mouvement et soudain le corps de Quéran trembla totalement ! Il le sentit se contracter autour de lui, les mains sur ses épaules se serrèrent. Dorian grogna en s'épanchant dans son homme. Cette vision d'excitation et de jouissance de Quéran l'avait fait venir ! Le soldat laissa échapper des gémissements plaintifs en fermant les yeux. Il sentait des vagues de plaisir déferler sur lui et contracter ses muscles ! Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise en sentant la tension dans son sexe se renforcer et ne put se retenir de venir ! Mais la sensation continuait, par vagues ! Son sexe se retendit et alors qu'il expirait en essayant de regagner le contrôle, il se répandit à nouveau sur le torse de Dorian ! Il gémit plus fort !

Dorian le regarda un peu déconcerté. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un jouir avec autant d'ardeur ! Son propre sexe était toujours prisonnier dans son homme qui se contractait contre lui. Il se sentait durcir. Il vit avec surprise les yeux de Quéran se remplirent de larmes.

"Quéran !" cria-t-il, paniqué.

"Do-Dorian... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.... Aaaaah ! Ça ne s'arrête pas ! Nnnnnhg ! Ah ! AH !"

Il vint à nouveau sur Dorian. Le mage tenta de se redresser et sortit la moitié de son sexe de Quéran mais le soldat le plaqua avec force et l'obligea à rester immobile.

"Ah ! Arrêtez ! Quand vous bougez ! Je – Ah !"

"Quéran..."

"Vous touchez ! Votre-Votre sexe ! Ah ! Touche !"

Dorian comprit soudain qu'il frottait encore contre la prostate de Quéran sans le vouloir, il sentait quelque chose qui pressait contre son gland. C'était doux et gonflé. Il frémit doucement. Il avait du mal à retenir ses pulsions. Il avait envie de bouger en lui !

"Amatus, si je ne sors pas, je vais continuer de..."

Quéran lâcha doucement la pression sur ses épaules. Dorian en profita. Il poussa d'un coup sur les hanches de son homme et sortit de lui ! Quéran poussa un cri et s'affala sur lui en haletant. Dorian l'enlaça puis rapidement le fit tomber sur le côté et se mit sur lui.

"Quéran ! Vous avez mal ?"

Le soldat secoua la tête. Dorian exhala avec soulagement puis regarda son homme. Son corps magnifique était allongé, tremblant, son sexe à nouveau dur convulsait gentiment et lui ne savait que faire ! Il avait tant envie de le prendre et en même temps il avait peur de trop le stimuler et que ça en devienne douloureux ! Il lécha doucement les larmes sur les joues de Quéran puis traça un sillon humide sur son torse tout en embrassant la peau et les cicatrices. Il arriva enfin au membre tendu et le prit délicatement en bouche. Quéran eut un sursaut et poussa un cri ! Dorian sentit la semence remplir sa bouche et avala. Le sexe ne voulait pas mollir ! Le mage amena sa langue contre le gland et le titilla un peu, une nouvelle salve de semence se déversa !

"Annnnh ! Dorian ! C'est trop fort !"

Toutes les sensations étaient décuplées pour Quéran et il savait qu'il était déjà sensible de base, alors là ! Le moindre contact avec la langue de Dorian l'électrisait ! Il commençait à avoir des courbatures dans tout le corps à force de se contracter et sa tête lui faisait mal ! Heureusement les mains de Dorian le caressaient avec tendresse, ça le détendait un peu. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière sur les oreillers. Sa gorge était irritée d'avoir tant crier. Il déglutit et pinça ses lèvres. La langue de Dorian continuait de lui donner du plaisir. Il se tendit d'un coup alors qu'il s'épanchait à nouveau dans sa gorge. La tête lui tourna soudainement et il ferma les yeux.

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de son homme.

"Dorian..."

Sa voix était éraillée. Il soupira doucement.

"J'ai soif..." grogna-t-il.

Il se redressa, attrapa la carafe d'eau et la descendit directement par le boulot. Dorian l'observait avec persistance.

"Ça va mieux."

Il se rappela soudain de la jouissance qui l'avait pris juste avant et de son attitude dévergondée. Il rougit.

"Dorian, je-je suis désolé !" bafouilla-t-il rapidement. "Je- Oh ! Vous devez trouver mon attitude tellement inappropriée !"

Dorian l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Amatus... Vous m'avez fait peur. Vous avez soudain arrêté de bouger !"

Quéran s'écarta doucement de l'étreinte.

"Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il-"

Un gargouillement très distinct de son estomac l'empêcha de finir.

"Oh... "Il mit la main sur son ventre. "Oh !" Il monta la main sur sa tête et se laissa tomber sur les oreillers.

"Vous vous sentez mal ?!"

"Je-Je n'ai plus du tout d'énergie et j'ai terriblement faim."

Dorian soupira.

"Vous m'avez fait une telle frayeur parce que vous aviez faim ?"

"Hé ! On a sauté le déjeuner et le dîner je vous rappelle ! Je n'ai pas bu, ni manger depuis ce matin..." Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de Dorian. "Et vous êtes le seul à avoir eu un repas depuis tout ce temps."

Dorian sourit.

"Et quel repas ! Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez venir autant."

Il se leva et son propre ventre gargouilla avec force ! Ils rigolèrent ! Dorian s'habilla pour aller leur chercher de quoi manger mais alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre, il revint sur ses pas.

"Mais la prochaine fois, nous mangerons avant. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir vous évanouir ainsi."

Quéran rougit en regardant son homme partir. Il se sentait tellement chanceux d'être autant aimé !

 


	18. Cadeau d'initiés ?

L'entraînement avait recommencé pour Quéran et les jours semblaient passer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le regard attentionné de Dorian quand il entrait dans la bibliothèque pour l'aider dans ses recherches et profiter des instants de discussion et de partage. Son regard passionné, toutes les nuits, dans sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser tellement il se sentait chanceux des moments de pur bonheur et de plaisir qu'ils pouvaient partager !

Ce soir-là, il était particulièrement excité quand il rejoignit les quartiers du mage. Il avait retrouvé toute son endurance dernièrement et il voulait en faire profiter son homme ! Il ouvrit la porte et l'odeur du corps parfumé de Dorian emplit ses narines. Il écarquilla les yeux et ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui. Dorian était allongé sur le lit, dans son plus simple apparat ! Son corps parfait l'invitait à s'approcher et son regard à la fois amusé et prédateur lui faisait miroiter ce qui l'attendait. Il rougit et verrouilla la porte puis s'avança jusqu'à atteindre le lit.

Dorian ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le suivre du regard, mais son sexe commençait à se redresser. Quéran sourit et commença à enlever ses propres vêtements. Il avait toujours admirer la grâce de Dorian. Il avait l'impression d'être un rustaud face à tant d'élégance. Il arracha sa propre chemise et laissa tomber le tissu au sol. Il fut ravi de voir le membre de son homme se dresser tout à fait. Il envoya valser ses chaussures, défit son pantalon et le fit glisser ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Totalement nu, il laissa la passion titiller ses nerfs sans s'approcher davantage. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de son amour et pourtant il ne bougeait pas. Il attendit que l'envie commence à le dévorer et au moment où il n'était plus conscient que de Dorian, oublieux du reste, il se jeta sur lui !

Il emprisonna le corps parfumé sous lui et commença à embrasser le mage avec ardeur ! Dorian l'agrippa pour le maintenir contre lui ! Leurs sexes se touchèrent. Quéran les prit en main immédiatement et commença à les masturber avec envie. Il mordilla le cou de son homme consciencieusement.

"Dorian ! Vous êtes magnifique ! J'ai envie de vous ! Envie de vous posséder ! Je veux vous prendre !"

Dorian sourit. Il avait été plus souvent en Quéran que l'inverse. Il attrapa le flacon d'huile et enduit ses propres doigts avec. Quéran était encore inexpérimenté et semblait un peu réticent à mettre ses doigts en lui, peut-être de peur de lui faire mal. Alors qu'il se pénétrait lui-même, il sentit la main de Quéran s'arrêter de bouger. Le soldat descendit en lui mordillant le torse et attrapa immédiatement son sexe goulûment dans sa bouche. Dorian laissa échapper un soupir rauque. Il ajouta un autre doigt, puis encore un. Soudain, Quéran lui souleva les hanches et le regarda se pénétrer avec intérêt. Dorian s'arrêta, légèrement embarrassé.

"Continuez. Je veux voir votre corps sous tous ses angles.

Dorian recommença doucement. Il couvrit sa bouche de son autre main, conscient qu'il était bien trop excité maintenant. De plus, dans cette position, il avait du mal à ne pas frôler sa prostate ! D'un coup, Quéran lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher d'étouffer ses cris.

"Aaaanh ! Ah ! Quéran !"

"Oui... Dorian... Criez pour moi !"

Quéran ne put s'empêcher de venir sur les fesses du mage. Il grogna doucement et regarda Dorian se pénétrer avec ses doigts. En quelques instant, son sexe était totalement dur. Il attrapa gentiment les doigts de Dorian et les fit sortir. Puis, sans plus attendre, il présenta son sexe à l'entrée. Il était encore collant de semence. Il poussa doucement contre la peau tendre et sentit Dorian s'ouvrir à lui. Il était en lui ! C'était tellement bon ! Il attrapa les hanches du mage et se mit à genou au-dessus de lui. Il pénétra entièrement dans l'humidité !

Dorian poussa un gémissement et remua un peu sous lui. Quéran se redressa et se mit à bouger en plaçant les jambes de Dorian sur ses épaules. Il sentait qu'il allait profondément en lui. Le mage poussait des cris tout à fait excitants désormais. Quéran serra les lèvres alors qu'il sentait sa limite arriver ! Il accéléra ! Dorian attrapa son propre sexe avec sa main et ils vinrent en même temps ! Quéran resta un instant immobile à chercher son souffle. Il perdait toujours le contrôle avec son homme !

Mais il n'en avait pas fini ! Son sexe était à nouveau dur ! Il sortit légèrement et replongea en Dorian. Il recommença à le pilonner. Il essaya de bouger un peu différemment, cherchant à donner encore plus de plaisir à son homme. Il voulait voir si lui aussi avait un point sensible ! Il regarda le visage de Dorian : un visage noyé dans le plaisir ! Il était heureux ! Il arrivait à satisfaire son homme ! Il se déversa à nouveau sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il sortit doucement de Dorian, le fit s'allonger et attrapa tendrement le sexe encore dressé de son homme dans sa bouche. Il caressa les bourses gonflées tout en suçant et léchant le membre. Son regard ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de son partenaire et ses expressions.

"Je vais venir... Amatus !"

Quéran avala la semence généreusement offerte et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

"Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous..." murmura-t-il.

Dorian sourit et sentit le corps de Quéran qui s'abattait sur lui alors que les doigts légèrement rugueux du soldat cherchait l'entrée de ses fesses. Les lèvres pressantes de son amour enfermèrent ses gémissements. Il se sentit en pleine extase et son esprit se perdit dans les sensations !

 

Plusieurs heures après, son corps tremblant reposait sur le matelas, à plat ventre. Son dos et son torse étaient couverts de sperme et il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses jambes. Quéran était en train de lui mordiller les fesses avec délectation.

"Amatus", gronda-t-il avec une voix éraillée.

"Oui, mon amour ?" demanda Quéran, seulement légèrement essoufflé.

"Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir pour un autre... hmmm... échange..."

Quéran lâcha ses fesses et les massa doucement puis remonta vers son dos en continuant de détendre les muscles contractés de son homme.

"Sommes-nous arrivés à la limite de votre endurance ?"

Dorian se sentait un peu honteux de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus malgré son expérience, mais Quéran était bien trop endurant ! Il hocha la tête avant de lancer un regard à son soldat.

Quéran l'embrassa doucement et sourit.

"Alors je vais vous laissez vous reposer maintenant. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ?"

"Un peu d'eau."

Quéran se leva et commença à lui servir un verre. Soudain Dorian, joueur, lui envoya une claque sur la fesse. Quéran sursauta et laissa tomber le verre qui roula sur le sol. Il maugréa en lançant un faux regard hautain au mage. Dorian était trop fatigué pour voir la nuance et sembla un peu attristé par sa réaction. Quéran attrapa la main fautive et y déposa un baiser en souriant. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour chercher le verre sans lâcher la main qu'il posa gentiment sur ses propres fesses. Dorian sourit et profita de la vue et de la position pour caresser plus avant le postérieur musclé de son homme. Il frôla aussi un peu ses bourses.

"Tiens, je les avais totalement oubliées..." dit Quéran.

Il se redressa et sortit les deux boîtes en bois offertes par Novka et Bull qui avaient fini sous le lit. Il ramassa le verre qu'il mit à part puis posa les deux boîtes près de Dorian. Il lui servit un autre verre et le lui tendit avant d'ouvrir le couvercle de la sienne. Dorian émit un petit bruit surpris puis s'étouffa avec son eau. Quéran lui prit le verre des mains et attendit qu'il respire mieux en lui tapotant le dos.

"Eh bien, pourquoi une telle réaction ? C'est juste un joli bracelet, non ?"

Dorian ouvrit sa boîte et montra à Quéran qu'elle contenait aussi un bracelet assez semblable au sien. Deux gemmes identiques en ornaient les centres et un étrange picotement parcourut la peau de Quéran lorsqu'il regarda la sienne de plus près.

"Ce ne sont pas des bracelets", affirma Dorian en souriant.

"Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ce sont des anneaux d'amour."

"Des anneaux ? Mais c'est bien trop gros pour des anneaux !"

"Je n'ai pas précisé à quel doigt ils se mettaient..."

Quéran le regarda avec interrogation puis écarquilla les yeux.

"Ça se met... là ?" demanda-t-il en montrant son sexe.

"Oui... Et c'est un anneau magique. Il obéit à la voix du porteur de l'autre anneau."

"Il obéit ?"

"Oui... Par exemple si je lui disais de vous serrer ou de vibrer ou de chauffer... Il m'obéirait..."

Quéran rougit. Dorian sourit avec malice.

"Et si vous demandiez au mien de vibrer et que j'étais en vous, ou vous en moi..."

Quéran rougit encore plus !

"Vous voulez essayer, Amatus ?"

Quéran secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je... Je ne peux pas imaginer autre chose que votre corps en moi et sur moi pour... quand nous nous unissons..."

Dorian était surpris, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la réponse de son homme trop adorable ! Quéran était encore très inexpérimenté, il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit réticent à utiliser des jouets. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourraient mettre ces cadeaux à profit, mais il n'était pas pressé. Il se sentait bien avec son soldat. Il n'avait rien besoin d'autre !

 


	19. Séparés ?

Quéran courut à la douche. L'entraînement de l'après-midi venait juste de se finir et il avait hâte de rejoindre Dorian ! Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et se précipita sous l'eau froide. Il se savonna aussi vite que possible mais en se nettoyant bien partout. Il savait que Dorian aimait la propreté et il avait envie qu'ils se sentent tous les deux à l'aise !

La porte des douches s'ouvrit et il entendit d'autres soldats entrer. Aux voix, il reconnut Stif, Mécar et Vard. Il soupira un peu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir si vite. Vard détourna le regard en le voyant et alla sous la douche la plus éloignée. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré d'avoir été rejeté.

Stif s'approcha de Quéran après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements et sourit à son lieutenant.

"Alors ! Encore en train d'essayer de filer en douce pour rejoindre ton chéri !"

"Pas en douce, mais ouais, c'est l'idée !" répondit Quéran.

Mécar rigola derrière avant d'aller jusqu'à la douche juste à côté de celle de Vard. Stif s'approcha doucement de Quéran et baissa la voix.

"Alors, ça y est, c'est sérieux entre vous ? Tu vas pas le regretter, hein ?"

"Oui, c'est sérieux", répondit Quéran avec un sourire. "Et il n'y a rien à regretter !"

Stif lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et partit dans une autre douche. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors que l'eau froide effaçait la poussière du combat. Il avait trop vu de gens comme Quéran, innocents, et un peu naïfs, qui se retrouvaient emportés dans une relation avant de se retrouver démolis quand elle se terminait abruptement. Il espérait ne jamais voir de désespoir dans les yeux de son lieutenant. Il ne connaissait pas bien son passé pourtant il savait qu'il lui cachait des choses mais sans avoir une idée précise de quoi, à part que ça avait sûrement à voir avec ses cicatrices... Mais ce qu'il savait c'est que quand il était arrivé parmi eux, il avait cherché à remplacer ses anciennes marques par d'autres plus fraîches. Il fuyait quelque chose dans son passé ! Et même si son intrépidité s'était un peu calmée, il avait peur des retombées si jamais sa vie sentimentale se dégradait.

Quéran sortit en trombe de la douche et récupéra vivement des vêtements propres dans son casier. Il les enfila et sortit. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver Dorian ! Il devait le retrouver à la taverne où il serait avec Novka. Il aimait bien l'Inquisitrice, ils pourraient discuter un peu avant de retourner à la chambre. Il allait entrer dans la taverne quand il entendit la voix de Novka venir de l'extérieur. Il entendit aussi celle de Dorian. Il se dépêcha pour les rejoindre mais il s'arrêta d'un coup.

"Mais vous voulez vraiment partir ? Je veux dire, vous êtes bien ici, non ?"

"Novka, on en a déjà parlé. Je vais rentrer à Tévinter, c'était prévu depuis le départ !"

"Hmmm. Oui, c'est vrai que je vous ai un peu forcé la main pour rester ici depuis que vous êtes revenu. Entre les problèmes de magie temporelle qu'on a subis et les déboires avec Arvag..."

"Vous savez bien que je ne regrette rien, surtout depuis que j'ai rencontré Quéran ! Si je n'étais pas resté ici, je n'aurais pas eu cette chance immense !"

"Mais, vous lui en avez parlé ?"

"Pas encore, je ne sais pas comment aborder la question. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il adore la vie ici. Il y a son travail et c'est son pays. Je ne veux pas lui retirer ça."

"Attendez... Vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que vous voulez partir sans lui ?"

Quéran attendit mais seul le silence remplissait l'espace. Il sentit sa respiration se couper et une vague de colère l'envahit. Il hésita un instant puis avança. Dorian lui faisait dos. Novka écarquilla les yeux en le voyant arriver.

"À vrai dire, j'aimerais bien connaître la réponse aussi", dit-il sans arriver à empêcher la fureur de percer dans sa voix.

Dorian se retourna d'un coup et le regarda avec surprise puis désespoir. Il sentit sa gorge se compresser et ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit ! Il avait retourné les pensées dans sa tête encore et encore. Il savait qu'il devait partir, et vivre une relation à distance serait difficile, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Quéran à le suivre !

"Amatus."

"Alors ? Vous voulez partir sans moi ?" demanda-t-il en serrant les poings.

"Je ne veux pas vous forcer à partir. Vous avez l'air tellement bien ici."

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dorian acquiesça. Quéran sentit un tremblement agiter ses muscles.

"Alors vous pourriez vraiment partir sans moi... Vous pourriez m'abandonner !?"

Le désespoir perçait dans sa voix, il en était conscient, mais il s'en fichait.

"Non ! Nous serions séparés mais je reviendrai vous voir !"

"Me voir ?! Depuis Tévinter ? Vous voulez dire... quoi... une fois par mois ?!"

"Je... Oui.. Mais..."

"Oh... Alors je crois que je n'avais pas bien compris."

Dorian le regarda fixement. Il sentait qu'il allait droit dans le mur. Quéran lui renvoya un regard dur.

"Je n'avais pas compris que pour vous, passer un mois sans me voir et ne se voir que quelques jours par mois ne serait pas plus difficile que ça... Vous auriez pu m'en parler, puisque c'était prévu depuis le départ !"

Dorian s'avança, hésitant.

"Quéran. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Le départ me semblait lointain. Je profitais de l'instant présent sans penser aux conséquences."

"Oh... Sans penser aux conséquences..."

Quéran fit un pas en avant et agrippa le bras de Dorian, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec force ! Dorian sentit les mains de son homme s'accrocher dans ses cheveux. Il resta pantois quand il se détacha. Quéran brûlait de rage !

"Vous allez devoir faire face aux conséquences maintenant. Et je peux vous dire que vous n'allez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte !"

Il traîna le mage derrière lui sans accorder un regard à l'Inquisitrice ni aux autres gens qui s'étaient attroupés en entendant la dispute. Dorian ne savait pas quoi faire et le suivit en essayant de s'excuser. Mais Quéran ne lui répondit pas. Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre. Quéran entra et le poussa violemment sur le lit. Il lui jeta un regard plein de mépris puis alla au bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit la deuxième clé de la chambre.

"Je reviendrai plus tard", gronda-t-il.

Il prit l'autre clé dans la serrure, ferma la porte sur le regard atterré de Dorian et l'enferma !

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" murmura Dorian, en se laissant aller sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait trahi l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas caché ses plans intentionnellement ! Il se sentait juste tellement bien dans leur quotidien partagé qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi plus avant ! Et maintenant que son père lui avait demandé de rentrer, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait concilier sa vie ici et là-bas ! Mais il n'aurait jamais dû cacher cela à Quéran ! Il avait comme d'habitude gérer tout ça tout seul. Il n'avait jamais été dans une relation aussi profonde et il ne savait pas comment partager ses soucis et comment faire des plans pour le futur, ensemble !

Une larme coula sur sa joue et il ne put empêcher un sanglot de passer ses lèvres. Il ne pensait pas que Quéran, son gentil soldat, l'homme le plus attentionné qu'il connaissait, était capable de lui lancer un tel regard ! Est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen de repartir en arrière ? Est-ce que Quéran pourrait lui pardonner ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que Quéran pourrait mettre fin à leur relation. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea. Il ferma les yeux et la mélodie de son enfance résonna dans sa tête. Mais c'était Quéran qui la lui murmurait. Il soupira tristement et regarda le plafond. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il pourrait se passer de Quéran ?

 


	20. Inséparables !

Quéran se sentait trahi ! Il avait tout de suite eu envie de trouver un moyen de forcer Dorian à rester avec lui ! Bien sûr, l'enfermer dans sa chambre n'était qu'une solution temporaire ! Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de bien mieux ! Un moyen de le rendre redevable ! Il n'aimait pas user de ça, mais il ne pouvait rester dans l'inaction maintenant qu'il savait où Dorian comptait mener leur relation. Se voir une fois par mois, quelle idée absurde ! Ce serait comme être abandonné encore et encore !

Il sentit ses mains trembler. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, il avait l'impression que sur tout son corps, une sorte de voile de tissu était collé, l'étouffant, empêchant jusqu'à sa peau de respirer ! Tous ses sens semblaient légèrement émoussés, comme si son cerveau ne voulait plus faire face à la réalité. Il soupira et leva les yeux du sol. Son instinct de soldat s'était réveillé. Quelqu'un l'observait. Il croisa soudain le regard de Blackwall, assis un peu plus loin. Ses pas l'avaient amené vers l'écurie sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

L'homme lui fit signe et Quéran s'approcha. Il resta debout à regarder Blackwall de haut, mais ce dernier semblait ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il taillait un bout de bois avec un outil d'ébéniste dont il ignorait le nom.

"Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qu'on vient de trahir", nota Blackwall.

Quéran le regarda avec étonnement. Comment avait-il deviné ?

"J'en connais un bout sur la trahison", indiqua Blackwall en voyant son expression.

Quéran s'assit près de l'homme. Il connaissait les grandes lignes de l'histoire de Thom Rainier, meurtrier et usurpateur d'identité. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui était vrai dans ce qu'il avait entendu.

"Comment on fait, pour refaire confiance, quand on a été trahi ?" demanda-t-il, sombrement.

"Ça demande souvent un peu de temps. Mais parfois c'est presque immédiat, on se rend compte que tout ça n'était qu'une incompréhension et on peut aller de l'avant. D'autre fois, la confiance ne revient jamais. On garde ce doute terrible à chaque parole échangée."

Quéran frémit légèrement. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il était en colère contre Dorian, mais il ne voulait pas d'une relation basée sur le doute ! Blackwall regarda le soldat avec étonnement. Il semblait très déterminé malgré son jeune âge.

"Alors, je ferai en sorte que la confiance revienne. Je lui prouverai qu'on est plus forts que les obstacles ! Et je l'empêcherai de me trahir à nouveau. Il sera lié à moi pour toujours !"

Blackwall sourit.

"Vous avez la détermination d'un grand homme ! Foncez !"

Quéran sourit.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé ! Sans vous, je crois que j'aurais attendu. Mais ça aurait pu nous séparer encore plus... et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte !"

Blackwall le regarda se lever et s'en aller. Quéran croisa une jeune femme mais ne prêta pas attention à sa salutation polie. Au lieu de s'énerver, comme beaucoup de noble l'aurait fait en une telle occasion, elle sourit et avança d'un pas décidé vers l'écurie.

"Bonjour Thom !"

"Dame Navie, que me vaut le plaisir ?"

Navie soupira devant le ton bien trop convenable à son goût et s'assit à côté de lui de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait s'écarter d'elle à moins de partir. Il lui jeta un regard en biais et se leva pour retourner à sa sculpture principale. Décidément cette femme ne semblait pas pouvoir le laisser en paix. Il l'entendit se lever à son tour et elle vint se poster non loin de lui et le regarda travailler le bois avec attention. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en pensant à sa persistance outrée.

Quéran arriva devant les quartiers de l'Inquisitrice et frappa doucement à la porte. Novka lui ouvrit et le regarda avec étonnement.

"Vous aviez dit que je pouvais vous demander ce que je voulais en échange de l'aide apportée."

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, un peu inquiète par son air déterminé et un peu désespéré. Mais quand il lui eut exposé sa requête, elle sourit.

"Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. À vrai dire, j'ai déjà des informations. Mais vous êtes conscient que je ne peux pas impliquer l'Inquisition là-dedans officiellement, donc ça risque de prendre un peu de temps."

"Combien de temps ?"

"Une semaine, tout au plus."

"D'accord. Même si je dois lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se lever, je le garderai ici."

Elle sourit à sa formulation. Il prit congé et alors qu'il passait la porte, une idée le frappa. Il y avait un moyen bien plus simple d'empêcher Dorian de partir !

Il fila aux cuisines pour récupérer de quoi offrir un dîner convenable à son homme et lui. Enfin il arriva devant la chambre. Il respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Dorian leva les yeux de la lettre qu'il était en train de lire à son bureau. Il sourit doucement à la vue de Quéran... un petit sourire triste. Quéran s'avança et ferma la porte. Il laissa la clé dans la serrure et posa la deuxième sur le bureau avec le plateau.

"Il faut que nous parlions", indiqua Quéran. "Mais d'abord, je vous propose de manger."

Ils prirent le repas en silence. Quand ce fut fait, Dorian ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les lèvres de Quéran s'écrasèrent sur les siennes ! Les mains du soldat l'agrippèrent et l'attirèrent dans une étreinte passionnée ! Il l'emmena avec lui sur le lit et s'allongea près de lui. Il caressa doucement ses épaules en le regardant amoureusement.

"Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans vous à mes côtés. J'espère que vous comprenez..."

Dorian sourit.

"Je comprends parfaitement ! Je n'aurais jamais dû croire que je pouvais me passer de vous. Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Mais vous l'avez fait", gronda-t-il en arrêtant sa caresse.

Dorian le regarda tristement.

"Oui, je sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?"

Quéran attrapa la boîte avec son anneau et le mit autour de son poignet. Il attrapa ensuite celui de Dorian. Il se mit à embrasser le mage avec tendresse. En même temps, ses mains commençaient à le débarrasser de sa ceinture et de son pantalon. Dorian frémit quand le métal froid entra en contact avec son sexe détendu. Quéran le plaça à la base. Le membre du mage commençait à se redresser.

"Serre", dit le soldat.

Le bracelet réagit en brillant légèrement et en s'enroulant sur lui-même.

"Plus. Encore."

Dorian commença à regarder Quéran avec un petit air paniqué. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont il observait l'action de l'anneau. Un air sadique ?

"Encore..."

"Quéran..."

"Serre plus."

"Quéran !"

Dorian s'agrippa aux épaules du soldat. L'anneau était maintenant bien en place autour de son membre détendu, s'il serrait plus, ça allait être douloureux !

"Est-ce que ça vous fait mal ?" demanda Quéran.

"Non, mais si vous m'excitez..."

Quéran sourit et se leva.

"Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne compte pas vous exciter. Mais il est temps que vous compreniez le sens de mes paroles. Quand je vous ai dit que je ne vous laisserai pas m'abandonner, je ne mentais pas."

Quéran fit un pas vers la sortie.

"Je suis désolé Dorian, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je vais partir, pendant quelques temps. Mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que vous puissiez vous enfuir à Tévinter quand je ne serai pas là. Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûr que vous ne me trahirez pas pendant mon absence."

Dorian le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Soudain Quéran tourna le dos et s'en fut par la porte. Le mage ne bougea pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Quéran... partait ?

 


	21. Redevable !

Dorian se réveilla et poussa un cri ! Il agrippa la couverture et se força à se calmer. Il avait rêvé de Quéran. Son sexe, gonflé, était malmené par l'anneau serré autour. Peu à peu, à force de profondes respirations, il réussit à se détendre et se laissa retomber en arrière sur l'oreiller. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Où était parti son amour ? Pendant combien de temps allait-il le laisser comme ça ?

Il savait qu'il avait mérité cette punition, mais si au moins il pouvait avoir des nouvelles de Quéran ! Il avait demandé à Stif qui avait failli lui écraser son poing dans la figure et l'avait insulté copieusement ! Heureusement deux soldats l'avaient retenu. Dorian se sentait encore plus mal depuis l'altercation. Si Stif était aussi énervé, c'était sans doute que Quéran était en danger ! Il se sentait complètement noyé dans ses sentiments. La peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son homme, l'impatience, la passion, l'amour, l'énervement : tout se mêlait. Il soupira et prit un bain rapide et froid avant de s'habiller et d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Quéran était parti. Ça avait été les cinq jours les plus longs de sa vie ! Les minutes s’égrainaient telles des heures ! Soudain, alors qu'il ouvrait un livre, une main le saisit violemment par le bras et Cullen l'attira derrière lui en grommelant ! Il l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau puis ferma les portes. Dorian le regarda faire avec circonspection. Enfin, Cullen lui fit face.

"Ça a assez duré ! Où est-elle !?" hurla-t-il.

"Vu votre état, je suppose que vous parlez d'Aniva, mais je ne sais pas où elle est."

"Vous voulez vraiment que je reformule !?? Faites attention car encore une mauvaise réponse et je reformule la prochaine avec mes poings !"

Dorian s'écarta, paniqué, jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur. Il y avait une fureur incontrôlée dans les yeux de Cullen !

"Où est Quéran ?" gronda Cullen.

Dorian écarquilla les yeux.

"Je-Je n'en sais rien."

Le poing de Cullen s'abattit sur le mur près de sa tête ! Les yeux du commandant flamboyaient, fixés comme des miradors dans ceux du mage. Soudain, Cullen laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?" grommela-t-il, dépité.

"J'ai dit que j'allais partir à Tévinter sans lui. Il était furieux", répondit Dorian d'une petite voix.

Cullen se laissa glisser au sol. Dorian, les jambes tremblantes, fit de même. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un qu'il respectait voulait vraiment lui faire mal et qu'il semblait aussi prêt de le faire !

"Ce n'est pas étonnant. Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit cela ?"

"Je croyais vraiment que c'était une bonne solution pour nous deux. Mais je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que ça faisait d'être seul, sans lui."

"Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle se mêle de tout... ?"

"Elle aime rendre service."

"Ça c'est sûr..."

Ils restèrent en silence à regarder chacun dans le vide. Des coups retentirent à la porte.

"Commandant !? Est-ce que tout va bien ? On a entendu des cris ! Commandant !"

Cullen se leva et ouvrit la porte. Les gardes regardèrent Dorian avec un air étonné. Le mage se leva et partit, tel une ombre, comme s'il suivait une lumière qu'il ne pouvait atteindre.

 

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Aniva revenait vers Quéran après une courte mission de reconnaissance.

"Ils sont là. Mais ils sont plus nombreux que prévu. Heureusement que je suis venue !"

"Vous feriez mieux de rentrer. Je vais m'occuper du reste."

"Mais bien sûr ! Tout seul, vous allez juste vous faire tuer ! Comment allez-vous lier Dorian à vous éternellement si vous mourrez ?! Ne soyez pas bête, vous êtes un bon stratège... en tout cas il paraît. Il est temps de mettre nos compétences en commun !"

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient prêts. Le plan était simple mais nécessitait une bonne coordination. Aniva allait servir de diversion pour permettre à Quéran de récupérer l'amulette... L'amulette de Dorian. Quéran se rappelait l'avoir entendu en parler. Il l'avait vendue après sa fuite de Tévinter pour survivre au voyage. Novka avait proposé de l'aider à la retrouver mais Dorian avait refusé, disant qu'il ne voulait pas lui être plus redevable qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Finalement, les informations de l'inquisitrice lui avait permis de retrouver la trace de l'objet. Dans un premier temps aux mains d'un marchand orlésien peu scrupuleux, elle avait été volée par des mercenaires. L'employeur était inconnu. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que ce n'était ni Dorian, ni quelqu'un de la famille des Pavus. Donc il était plus que probable que c'était une personne opposée à leur famille !

Quéran était heureux de pouvoir ramener son amulette à Dorian simplement parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais son désir innocent était doublé de deux opportunités. La famille de Dorian le verrait d'un meilleur œil et surtout, Dorian lui serait redevable. Il serait lié à lui par de nouveaux liens ! Un petit arrière-goût amère teintait ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment que Dorian soit lié à lui par obligation ? Mais il repoussa à nouveau la question. Il était toujours fâché contre son homme !

Aniva l'observa un instant et sourit. Elle était convaincue d'avoir eu raison de l'accompagner. Quand elle avait récupéré les informations sur l'amulette et qu'elle avait vu l'air désespéré de Quéran, elle avait tout de suite décidé de venir avec lui. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle avait comme l'impression qu'il avait quelque part envie de disparaître, que ça avait toujours été le cas... Elle comptait bien l'en empêcher.

Quéran remit toute sa concentration au service de leur plan. Le soleil descendait dans le ciel, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir agir. Il jeta un coup d’œil discret au campement que les hommes avaient monté en haut d'un ravin d'au moins 5 mètres de profondeur avec une pente plutôt escarpée. Il fit signe à Aniva de prendre position, les ombres s'allongeaient et les hommes étaient encore réunis autour du feu central, personne ne gardait vraiment la zone. Aniva fila silencieusement et s'arrêta à un buisson de baies rouges derrière lequel elle se dissimula. Elle grappilla quelques baies au passage qu'elle grignota avec un sourire. Ça allait être sportif ! Elle aurait aimé avoir plus de soutien mais l'Inquisition ne pouvait pas être impliquée donc un petit groupe était la meilleure option.

Elle entendit le signal et sortit immédiatement de sa cachette en suivant les ombres. Une fois derrière la tente, elle décrocha les cordes des piquets. Le vent soufflait vers le campement. Elle finit de décrocher puis elle souleva d'un coup le lourd tissu. Le vent prit dedans comme une voile. Elle lâcha tout et roula pour se mettre à l'abri des buissons. La toile s'écrasa sur le feu causant une grande panique ! Aniva sourit ! Ça se passait parfaitement bien jusqu'ici. Elle avisa Quéran qui arrivait par l'autre côté. Il saisit soudain un homme à la gorge et l'étouffa en silence. Dès qu'il fut évanoui, il le lâcha. C'étaient des mercenaires, il ne voulait pas les tuer ! Quéran attrapa un autre homme mais celui-ci tira une dague et il dut le repousser pour l'affronter ! L'homme cria immédiatement, alertant les autres !

Deux hommes coururent vers Quéran. Soudain, une autre toile de tente s'envola et les frappa de plein fouet ! Aniva était repérée ! Quéran profita du désordre pour désarmer l'homme à la dague et lui envoyer un coup de poing à la tête qui le sonna. Il courut rapidement vers le chef ! Il avait vu l'amulette pendue à son cou. Le chef était plutôt robuste et fit face à Quéran dans une position de lutteur. Son visage buriné s'éclaira d'un sourire sadique. Quéran était conscient que chaque seconde perdue signifiait potentiellement plus d'adversaires et donc moins de chance de fuite. Il sauta sans attendre au cou de l'homme. Un énorme poing s'abattit sur lui ! Il réussit à éviter le gros du choc. Il feinta sur le côté et tenta de se trouver dans le dos de l'homme. Un cri féminin le troubla. Aniva était en difficulté ! Il ravala la peur et laissa son côté téméraire prendre le dessus. Alors que l'homme lui lançait un nouveau coup, il fonça droit sur le poing lancé vers lui, la main tendue en avant et se prit le coup en plein dans le torse. Il toussa en se pliant en deux, l'amulette soigneusement dissimulée dans sa paume. Soudain, une main le saisit et le poussa vers le ravin. Il glissa et roula en essayant au mieux d'amortir les chocs. Il sentit le sol lui labourer le dos alors qu'il finissait sa course au fond du ravin. Il entendit un autre cri et il vit Aniva rouler à sa suite de manière désordonnée, comme si elle ne contrôlait pas sa chute. Elle s'affala sur lui de tout son long avec violence, lui coupant la respiration. Il vit les hommes qui se pressaient en haut, mais le ravin était glissant et dangereux, ils crièrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis il les vit disparaître. Ils allaient sans doute faire le tour pour les récupérer par le côté.

Quéran se rendit soudainement compte que sa main était couverte d'une étrange substance poisseuse. Il la leva vers son visage. Elle était couverte de sang ! Aniva était allongée sur lui, immobile ! Il voulut hurler mais sa raison l'en empêcha ! Il fallait qu'il les sorte de là !

 


	22. Un lien plus fort

Quéran se redressa et attrapa Aniva contre lui. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de sortir de là ! Soudain, la jeune femme remua et ouvrit les yeux.

"Aniva", murmura-t-il. "Vous êtes blessée, ne bougez pas trop."

"Je suis blessée ?"

"Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous sortir d'ici, je vous le promets."

"Je ne suis pas blessée..."

Elle se releva et s'écarta de lui.

"Mais... le sang..."

Elle lui colla sa main à la figure. Il sentit une odeur de fruits rouges.

"J'avais prévu ça, c'est juste des baies. Avec ça, ils vont croire qu'on ne peut pas remonter... Venez, vite !"

Ils coururent le long du ravin et dès qu'ils purent escalader, ils foncèrent ! Ils entendirent en bas les cris des mercenaires ! Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas d'arcs ou ne voulaient pas les utiliser. Quéran et Aniva arrivèrent en haut du ravin et se précipitèrent vers le petit bois qu'ils avaient quitté tantôt. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant plusieurs minutes d'une course effrénée ! Enfin, ils firent halte et écoutèrent. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de poursuivants. Par sécurité, ils passèrent par plusieurs petits cours d'eau pour effacer leur odeur et marchèrent très vivement jusqu'à une route très fréquentée. Là, ils payèrent un homme pour les emmener dans sa charrette. Ils se détendirent seulement une fois arrivés en ville. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils pouvaient enfin reprendre la route vers Fort Céleste !

 

Le lendemain, trois marchands entraient dans Fort Céleste, tirant une charrette à bras. L'un d'eux était un vieil homme au regard encore lumineux malgré son grand âge. Il discutait gaiement avec ses deux amis. Ils posèrent leurs denrées près des étales et alors que le vieil homme commençait à marchander, les deux autres décidèrent de faire un tour par la taverne. À peine arrivés, ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à une chambre tout en haut. Ils entrèrent et se débarrassèrent de leurs capes. Quéran sourit à Aniva et lui conseilla de remettre la cape, pour cacher les tâches rouges sur ses vêtements. Elle acquiesça et lui fit un signe de la main avant de se précipiter vers le bureau de Cullen.

Quéran resta là à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, il se redressa avec un sourire et tout en avançant d'un bon pas sur le rempart, il souffla.

"Vibre... ... Desserre. Desserre."

Il accéléra.

"Desserre."

Il courrait presque maintenant. Il entra dans le couloir menant aux quartiers de Dorian et s'arrêta. Il voyait le mage, qui titubait légèrement en essayant d'avancer tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre ! Il sourit et se précipita vers lui ! Dorian écarquilla les yeux et essaya de courir vers lui. Quéran le rejoignit avant qu'il ne tombe et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentait l'anneau qui vibrait à travers le vêtement. Il poussa la porte de leur chambre ouverte et la referma derrière eux. Dorian gémit dans son oreille.

"Quéran ! Vous êtes revenu !"

Quéran arracha les vêtements de son homme immédiatement ! Il ne chercha pas à atteindre le lit. Il plaqua Dorian sur le sol et l'embrassa ! L'anneau vibrait, emprisonnant le membre dur du mage. Quéran sourit à la vue.

"Desserre", souffla-t-il en voyant le sexe gonflé.

Il le prit en bouche. Dorian agrippa ses cheveux en se contractant, il était déjà à sa limite !

"Desserre."

Dans un tremblement, Dorian se déversa sur le visage de Quéran ! Le soldat attrapa doucement l'anneau et le fit glisser. Il le posa plus loin avec le sien et regarda son homme amoureusement. Dorian l'agrippa et l'embrassa avec fougue ! Il se décrocha de ses lèvres après un bon moment, essoufflé !

"Amatus. Vous m'avez manqué ! Je ne veux pas que vous partiez à nouveau ! Cette semaine m'a semblé une éternité ! Je vous en prie, restez avec moi ! Je n'irai pas à Tévinter ! Restez !"

Quéran le regarda un peu surpris. Dorian était prêt à faire un tel compromis pour lui ? Abandonner son projet d'aider à réformer Tévinter alors que c'était son rêve et sa fierté ! Il embrassa tendrement le mage.

"Non. Je ne veux pas que vous abandonniez Tévinter. Ils ont tant besoin de vous là-bas. Votre projet est honorable."

"Mais je ne peux pas me passer de vous !"

"C'est très simple, je viendrai avec vous."

"Mais votre maison, vos amis, votre patrie, l'Inquisition !?"

"Ma maison n'a jamais été ici, elle est avec vous. J'écrirai à mes amis et je m'en ferai d'autres sur place. Ma patrie n'a pas autant besoin de nous que la vôtre. Quant à l'Inquisition, elle a un but noble, mais non moins noble est le vôtre. Je pourrais œuvrer à un monde meilleur avec vous, c'est mon seul souhait..."

Dorian le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Quéran soupira d'aise dans cette étreinte sans concession. Il sentait le poids de l'amulette dans sa poche, mais il n'avait plus envie de la lui offrir. Pas quand ce cadeau pouvait rendre son seul amour redevable. Il avait été fou de penser que cela pourrait aider leur relation. Cela la rendrait biaisée, fausse ! Il ne saurait plus si c'était par amour ou responsabilité que Dorian restait avec lui.

Quéran pelota tranquillement une fesse de Dorian en respirant le parfum enivrant du corps chaud. Il était épuisé par la grande vadrouille, le combat et le chemin de retour mais il voulait encore profiter un peu de ses forces. Il déposa des baisers sur tous les endroits du corps de Dorian qu'il pouvait atteindre. Finalement il se redressa.

"J'aurais bien besoin d'un bon bain chaud. Qu'en dites-vous ?"

"J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée, surtout que j'ai dû prendre des bains froids toute la semaine !"

"Des bains froids ?"

"Oui, sinon j'aurais eu quelques soucis avec l'alliance que vous m'avez passée au doigt."

Quéran rougit en entendant parler d'alliance et se leva. Il appela un serviteur dans le couloir et demanda l'eau chaude puis il rhabilla son homme et l'attira contre lui sur la chaise du bureau. Ils regardèrent le bain être rempli et remercièrent les employés. À peine furent-ils sortis que Dorian ouvrait la chemise de Quéran et commençait à lui caresser sensuellement le torse. Il regarda le bleu en son centre et se crispa légèrement puis il descendit ses mains pour défaire sa ceinture mais s'arrêta soudain. Quéran le regarda, interrogatif.

"Vous avez tout de même été cruel de m'abandonner ainsi, sans rien expliquer. Quels dangers avez-vous affrontés ? Et pour quelle raison ?"

Quéran soupira.

"Je veux bien vous le dire, mais je veux que vous sachiez que je veux juste vous faire plaisir en vous l'offrant."

Dorian le regarda avec attention. Quéran sortit l'amulette de sa poche et laissa doucement filer la chaîne entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en train de se balancer devant les yeux du mage. Dorian écarquilla les yeux.

"Où ? Où l'avez-vous eue ?"

"Des mercenaires l'avaient. On a rusé et on l'a récupérée."

"Je-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Je vous dois tant."

Dorian attrapa l'amulette et la regarda avec attention.

"La chaîne est cassée, désolé", murmura Quéran.

"Ce n'est pas grave voyons, mais... Quéran, je vous suis redevable, dites-moi ce que vous voulez et..."

Quéran s'agenouilla doucement en face de Dorian, l'air abattu. Le mage posa l'amulette sur son bureau et prit le visage du soldat dans ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je... Je suis un salaud !"

"Non ! Voyons !"

"Je suis allé chercher l'amulette pour vous forcer à m'être redevable ! Pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous en aller quoi qu'il arrive ! C'était d'une bassesse ignoble et j'ai compris après coup que je ne voulais pas de ça entre nous, mais je me sens tellement..."

"C'est surtout stupide", remarqua Dorian avec un sourire.

"Stupide ?"

"Oui ! Comme si j'allais passer toute ma vie avec un homme que je n'aimerais pas juste parce qu'il a retrouvé mon amulette familiale ! N'importe quoi !"

"Oh... C'est vrai..."

"Bien sûr que c'est vrai !"

Dorian se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

"Et maintenant, de vous voir si vulnérable, j'ai très envie de vous faire des choses... mmmh... tout à fait offensantes !"

Quéran rougit alors que Dorian le déshabillait et l'amenait vers le bain. Il se sentait totalement écrasé par le charisme de son homme alors qu'il l'attirait dans son étreinte. Il rougit en se demandant ce qu'allaient être les offenses cette fois-ci et se laissa aller contre le corps magnifique du mage.

 

 


	23. En route !

Deux semaines plus tard, Dorian et Quéran saluèrent leurs compagnons avec émotion et passèrent sous les portes de Fort Céleste. Halward, le père de Dorian, avait envoyé un petit groupe de serviteurs et de gardes pour les accompagner et le voyage semblait s'annoncer sous de bons auspices. Dorian se retourna et fit des grands signes d'au-revoir. Il se sentait très ému de partir de ce qui avait été pour lui sa maison pendant tant de temps ! Il vit Novka qui le saluait avec énergie et Bull qui la surplombait, Arvag installé sur l'une de ses épaules. Cullen et Aniva, toujours collés l'un contre l'autre les regardaient en souriant. Sera était assise sur l'un des créneaux du rempart plus haut et Blackwall se tenait debout à côté d'elle à discuter. Dorian soupira doucement. Ils allaient beaucoup lui manquer ! Surtout Novka, Bull et Arvag. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient s'écrire !

La main de Quéran saisit l'une des siennes et la câlina. Dorian lui sourit. Stif et toute l'équipe les avaient salués aussi et le capitaine avait semblé particulièrement heureux du dénouement de leur relation ! Il perdait un homme de valeur et disait au-revoir à un ami mais pour le laisser partir vers son propre bonheur !

Dorian passa sa main sur l'amulette qu'il portait au cou maintenant que la chaîne avait été réparée. Il avait l'impression pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il pourrait renouer des relations cordiales avec sa famille. En la regardant, il ne voyait plus seulement un héritage mais les efforts que Quéran avait faits pour lui, son courage. C'était un symbole fort !

Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent et montèrent un camp. Après un repas convivial, Dorian attira Quéran avec lui sous leur tente. Le mage commença immédiatement à déshabiller son partenaire.

"Dorian... On va nous entendre..."

Dorian sourit malicieusement et continua de lui retirer ses vêtements. Ils étaient tous deux parfaitement conscients que Quéran pouvait l'en empêcher s'il ne voulait vraiment pas se donner à lui. Dorian ouvrit la ceinture et fit glisser le pantalon et les sous-vêtements, révélant le membre tendu du soldat.

"Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui semblait réticent, vous êtes bien excité, Amatus", susurra le mage.

Quéran devint rouge comme une pivoine et lança des regards affolés. Est-ce que les gardes venaient juste d'arrêter de parler ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient entendu ?

"Chuuut... Je vous en prie, parlez moins fort."

"Vous devriez savoir qu'il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de me faire taire."

Pour marquer ses paroles, Dorian prit le sexe de Quéran dans sa bouche et commença à le lécher. Le soldat émit un petit gémissement étouffé et attrapa un oreiller qu'il colla à son visage ! Dorian s'occupait de lui avec passion et faisait glisser ses doigts vers son anus. Quéran frémit alors que l'index appuyait contre l'entrée. Dorian s'amusa à caresser le tour, tout en appuyant de temps en temps. Soudain, Quéran se tendit et s'épancha dans sa bouche. Dorian sourit en se relevant.

"C'est froid !" gronda le soldat.

Dorian vit que son amulette pendait à son cou et frôlait le sexe humide de son homme. Il rit à la vue.

"Pourquoi riez-vous ?" demanda Quéran.

"Eh bien, j'imaginais la tête des membres de ma famille puritaine s'ils savaient que leur symbole était actuellement en contact avec un sexe masculin !"

Quéran l'agrippa et l'attira contre lui ! Il l'embrassa avec force.

"Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à eux ?... Ne pensez qu'à moi... Car je ne pense qu'à vous !"

Il l'étreignit avec rudesse. Dorian soupira de contentement alors que la langue de Quéran traçait des sillons humides dans son cou et que ses dents le mordillaient. Dorian le fit rouler sous lui et se redressa en lui caressant le visage. Il fut surpris de voir un fond de tristesse dans son regard.

"Amatus. Êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ?"

"Oui !"

"Vous avez l'air triste..."

"Je-Je suis juste un peu perdu. Je ne sais pas grand chose de Tévinter et j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir encore plus possessif maintenant qu'il ne me reste plus que vous..."

Dorian l'embrassa tendrement.

"Amatus. Si je devais choisir une seule personne avec qui passer le reste de ma vie, ce serait vous. Vous êtes le premier qui me force à faire face à mes peurs et pour qui je me bats autant."

"Vos peurs ?"

"Je ne voulais pas m'investir parce que j'avais peur d'être rejeté, abandonné..."

"Nous nous ressemblons..."

"Un peu, c'est vrai. Mais vous, vous avez décidé de vous battre dès le départ."

"Me battre, oui... C'est un peu tout ce que je sais faire. Je vous ai beaucoup forcé la main."

"Et heureusement, sinon je n'aurais pas pu me rendre compte à quel point s'engager était grisant ! Je n'ai jamais connu un tel bonheur !"

"J'ai l'impression parfois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte dans quoi vous vous êtes fourré."

"Vraiment ? Et dans quoi je me suis fourré, à part dans votre magnifique postérieur ?"

Quéran rougit d'un coup puis embrassa Dorian et fronça les sourcils en s'écartant.

"Je ne vous laisserai jamais partir. Si vous essayez, je vous retrouverai où que vous soyez."

"Vraiment ? Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ?"

Quéran soupira puis sourit. Il agrippa les fesses de Dorian.

"J'ai retrouvé une minuscule amulette perdue sur un continent. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des amis hauts placés... Et je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vous êtes beaucoup beauuuuucoup plus imposant qu'une babiole ! Et je pèse mes mots..." Il jeta un regard appréciateur à l'entrejambe du mage. "Alors si vous croyez, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que vous pouvez disparaître sans que je mette la main... et même les deux mains sur vous, vous vous trompez !"

Il attira Dorian contre lui et l'embrassa puis il défit sa ceinture et toucha le membre gonflé. Leurs deux sexes entrèrent en contact et Quéran les prit en main et commença à les caresser. Il laissa échapper des gémissements rauques en voyant Dorian qui se cambrait sur lui.

"Amatus... les gardes..."

"Je vous ai dit de ne penser qu'à moi."

"Bien...Ahhhh ! Mais je crois que vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous êtes fourré !" répondit le mage avec un sourire malicieux.

Dorian laissa tomber son haut sur le sol et se mit à se déhancher sur Quéran. Le soldat sourit à la vue que lui offrait son homme. Dorian se lova contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Les bras de Quéran se fermèrent autour de lui et le placèrent dans un cocon de chaleur. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard amoureux de Quéran et tous deux sourirent. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient faire face à tous les obstacles !

 


End file.
